Evolution
by Meimi1
Summary: Sakura et Shaoran se retrouvent perdu dans une autre dimension..
1. Default Chapter

.EVOLUTION  
Cette fic est née en écoutant Evolution de Hayumi Amazaki. Si vous l'écoutez du debout je suis certaine que vous réussirez à comprendre toute l'atmosphère !  
Tout se passe après la transformation des cartes de Sakura ; Sakura et ses amis ont 15 ans et Shaoran n'a jamais avoué son amour.  
-------------------------------------------  
Chapitre1  
La nymphe   
  
Le vent souffla secouant les branches des arbres, qui tantôt s'entrelaçaient tantôt s'éloignaient .Le frou-frou des feuilles vertes remplissait l'air d'une sensation de fraîcheur. La nature du bois était riche et généreuse, offrait à l'égard humain ses fruits ainsi que le soulagement de l'ombre des arbres. Allongé par terre sur un coté, le jeun homme dormait sur un doux pré humide de rosée qui avait baigné ses mèches couleur chocolat. Il était bizarrement vêtu, il portait un grand manteau sombre qui grandissait sa figure sur des habits qu'on aurait dit d'une autre époque, un pull et des pantalons d'un tissu simple et antique, avec des lacets et courroie en cuir.  
Gars Mmmm-mmmfit il, clignant les yeux. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et ne réussit pas tout de suite à se rendre compte de soi même et d'où il se trouvait, ne voyant que des lumières, des étoiles ,puis les ombres et les étincelles disparurent. Il était tout vert et noir autour de lui, il sentit l'herbe humide qui lui caressait la joue.  
Gars Uh ?Cherchant de se rappeler quelle heure était, s'il était matin ou soir, quelle était la dernière chose qu'il avait fait. Il se dressa avec les bras et s'assit. Les arbres hauts l'entouraient et lui faisaient ombre de leur chevelure épaisse. Ses vêtements ne l'aidaient point à comprendre, jamais il ne les avait vu. Il découvrit une largue poche sur ses pantalons et il en sortit une amulette rond avec ses ficelles rouges ainsi que des cartes jaunes avec des inscriptions chinois.  
Shaoran Ah ! Vraiment bizarre. Quand y avait il mis ses objets magiques ? Mais où, où était il ? Quand y était il arrivé ?  
Il se leva désorienté comme un homme qui sort d'un rêve long et bouleversant. Tout son corps était fatigué comme s'il avait dormi à la belle étoile pour des jours. Le soleil n'était pas très haut, et les chevelures des arbres empêchaient de le voir. Où aller ? Pas de points de repère, rien, seulement le bois autour de lui. Il se mis à marcher, j'arriverai quelque part se dit il. Et pendait qu'il s'ouvrait le chemin déplacent les grimpeurs qui couraient d'une plante à l'autre, il cherchait dans sa tête ; qu'avait il fait ? Rien, sa mémoire semblait couverte d'un voile noir.  
Shaoran Ah !Il s'arrêta. La porte sombrele noir..Le cercle il se porta une main à la bouche ...Sakura ! Et maintenant ses souvenirs revenaient à lui.   
Shaoran frissonna L'abîme noir !!!Non !!!!!!!!!!  
Il se mit à courir pour tout le bois comme un forcené et il criait : SAKURAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!Il sortit son amulette et trancha tout les plantes qu'il se trouvait devant, et courait à perdre haleine. Il ne semblait pas sentir la douleur quand les épines lui griffaient le visage, les bras. Ses beaux yeux de loup scrutaient le bois à la recherche de quelqu'un.  
Shaoran sentit des larmes jaillir ; pourquoi elle n'était pas avec lui ? Elle avait été la première à tomber dans l'abime, il lui avait saisit la main ? Non elle lui avait échappé, elle avait crié son nom. Et dans le dernier tentatif de la rejoindre il y était tombé lui aussi, englouti dans le noir.   
Shaoran pleurait et pleurait, avait déjà perdu l'espoir SAKURAAAAAAAA !!!!!  
Perdue, je l'ai perdue à jamais! Pensa-t- il. Je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger, je suis nul ! Il trébucha et tomba bruyamment par terre ; il faisait 3 jours qu'il ne mangeait ni buvait, les forces l'avaient quitté dès qu'il s'était mis à courir. Ses pantalons s'étaient tous tachés aux genoux de terre, et le sang jaillissait le long de ses bras. La douleur grandissait au fond de son âme, lui enlevait la parole. Et puis tout à coup, un son cristallin qui venait de loin.  
Shaoran se leva de nouveau, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, et fit quelques pas en avant. D'où venait cette musique ? C'était quoi ? Il mis de nouveau l'amulette dans sa poche et pénétra doucement dans le coin le plus caché du bois, le coin des fées et des nymphes interdit aux yeux des mortels. Shaoran s'approchait pas à pas, ayant l'impression qu'il allait entrer dans un lieu sacré. Le son devint d'argent, ça devait être une source limpide et lui il avait très soif. Puis s'arrêta tout à coup, car ce n'était pas seulement le son des l'eau qu'il entendait, il y avait encore quelque chose. C'était une voix délicate comme les gouttes d'eau froide qui tombaient sur la surface de l'eau, cette voix délicieuse se mêlait à la nature, elle en faisait partie.  
Shaoran en resta enchanté, et continua à avancer un peu intimidé .La voix était devenue plus claire et lumineuse, le jeun homme éloigna des mains les derniers grimpeurs qui protégeaient la plus belle des nymphes. Il ouvra grands les yeux, ne réussissant pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait : une jeune créature pareille à une déesse assise au bord d'une source qui jaillissait de la roche. Elle était belle comme la fleur sauvage qu'on ne peut pas recueillir sans lui faire tomber les pétales rose. Ses cheveux châtains étaient courts et lumineux, et exhalaient un parfum agréable. Sa figure rose et délicate était soutenue par un cou fin et doux .Ses cils touffus laissaient entrevoir ses yeux verts profonds comme l'eau de la source. Elle était à genoux devant le miroir d'eau fraîche, et chantait de sa voix limpide, pliant la tête doucement d'un coté puis de l'autre, totalement plonger dans son chant.  
Fille La.  
[n.d.A. :Evolution]  
Elle semblait jouer avec son amphore à remplir et vider le vase d'eau, comme quelqu'un qui a le temps de s'amuser avant de continuer son travail.  
Shaoran restait debout sans dire un mot.La jeune fille avait des rubans roses qui s'entrelaçaient à ses courtes nattes et retombaient sur ses épaules presque nues, car son vêtement n'était qu'un subtil voile blanc assez transparent qui rappelait beaucoup les anciens Grecs et qui laissait découverts un peu la poitrine, les bras et les jambes. Aux pieds elle portaient des souliers subtils avec des rubans qui se croisaient plusieurs fois et qui lui entouraient les jambes jusqu'au genou.  
Shaoran (bouleversé) Sa..Saku  
Sakura su tut, leva la tête et vit le jeun homme qui l'espionnait demi caché des plantes .Sakura perdit aussitôt le sourire et resta en silence, pietrifiée pour cette rencontre imprévue. Elle pâlit, puis il fit encore quelques pas vers elle.  
Shaoran Sakura !!!!!  
Sakura rougit tout à coup et frissonna, ses yeux tremblaient. Seule dans le bois avec un homme qui lui s'approchait...elle eut une peur bleue.  
Elle serra les dents et se leva pleine d'orgueil, puis jeta vivement l'amphore par terre et s'enfuit au quart de tour comme une daine qui cherche de s'échapper du prédateur.  
Shaoran resta quelques secondes immobiles, bouleversé ; elle courait à toutes jambes pareille à une forcenée .Seulement quand elle pénétra dans le bois il se réveilla et se mit à la poursuite criant son nom.  
Shaoran SAKURAAAA !!!Arrête toi !!!!!!!C'est moi, Shaoran !!!  
Mais rien à faire, elle était en proie à la panique et jouait sa vie dans cette course folle. Ses pieds légers semblaient connaître le chemin, ils ne touchaient pas la terre mais l'effleuraient comme s'ils étaient capables de voler. Les arbres et les plantes ne la griffaient pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature du bois. Shaoran sembla retrouver toutes ses forces et courut à perdre haleine suivant tantôt le bruit des feuilles et des branches, tantôt voyait ses belles jambes nerveuses qui glissaient derrière la végétation touffue. Sakura sautait agile et rapide avec l'énergie de la jeunesse, tandis que Shaoran n'avait pas envie de céder maintenant. Et plus il hurlait, plus elle accélérait sa course et n'osait pas regarder derrière par peur de perdre temps. Enfin elle arriva où elle voulait : devant elle un escarpement de plus de 20 mètres qui arrivait à un grand miroir d'eau et continuait encoure avec le bois. Les pas derrière elle devinrent plus près, plus près, Sakura sentir l'adrénaline qui montait, le cur qui battait à 1000 à l'heure. Shaoran arriva, elle sauta : quelques instants de chute libre, puis plongea dans l'eau froide et bleu.  
Shaoran Sakura !!!!!!  
La fille revint à la surface, et se mit à nager avec grande fatigue, car ses vêtements capturaient l'eau et la freinaient .Et pourtant on l'aurait dite un ange qui bougeait ses ailes. Shaoran n'y pensa pas deux fois et se plongea sans s'enlever le manteau ; Sakura cria de peur. Malgré la fatigue Il continuait à s'approcher encore et encore, si que la jeune fille réussit à sortir se l'eau avec ses dernières énergies .Dès qu'elle fit quelques pas sur terre elles sentit ses jambes très fatiguées, et trébucha, pour tomber ensuite. Son vêtement tout mouillé s'était collé à son beau corps et ne laissait plus caché rien de ses rondeurs. Shaoran sortit aussitôt de l'eau et vit la belle qui cherchait desesperement de se lever de nouveau, en haletant bruyamment.  
Puis quand elle sentit qu'il n'était qu'à deux pas d'elle se tourna sur le dos et le regarda toute tremblante.  
Shaoran resta un instant ébahi par sa beauté, et son charme grandissait car elle était sans défense et terriblement apeurée. Il pouvait voir sans problème son beau sein nu ainsi que ses mamelons endurcis pour le froid. Il s'agenouilla avec précaution, elle recula .Donc pour la tranquilliser il essaya de lui caresser la joue, alors elle trembla davantage et éclata en sanglots.  
Sakura Je vous sigh ..en p- prie..je ..jelaissez m-moi.  
Shaoran écarquilla les yeux Sakura !!!C'est moi ! Shaoran !!!!  
Sakura laissez moi aller..Laissez moi aller !!!Ayez pitié !!!Elle pleurait, des grosses larmes chaudes lui tombaient des yeux.  
Shaoran ne savait quoi faire, ne pouvant pas la toucher sans risquer de la faire mourir de peur. Il pouvait bien entendre son petit cur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine.  
Shaoran Sakura.je ne veux pas te faire du mal..  
Sakura Non ..je sais ce que vous voulez de moi !!!Si vous voulez prendre mon corps, alors je préfère la mort !!  
Shaoran ouvrit grand les yeux Sakura !Comment peux tu penser cela ???!!!!!!Il fit pour lui toucher la joue, elle baissa brusquement la tête.  
Sakura hurla au bout des larmes Je ne veux pas !!!!!!Le gars qui était devant elle était plutôt grand et fort assez pour lui faire n'importe quoi. Dans sa tête Sakura devinait avec horreur qu'il avait envie de la posséder là au bord de l'eau. Ses sanglots devinrent convulsives, elle se cacha la poitrine des bras et se plia sur soi même.  
Sakura pensait qu'il était en train de s'exciter comme une bête qui a hâte de épancher ses instincts, pour lui sauter dessus tout de suite et la violer .Si seulement elle avait pu se suicider !!!!!  
Puis tout à coup il se leva préoccupé et sortit son épée, Sakura cria plus fort, il lui faisait encore plus peur.  
Sakura recula sanglotant et secouant fort la tête NON!!!Non ! Non !!! Sigh !! Noooon !!!!!  
Shaoran se préparait à frapper Arrête toi !!!Ne bouge plus !!!!  
Sakura NON !!!!  
Puis soudain elle sentit avec effroi qu'il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose de très grand derrière elle, se tourna et hurla de nouveau.  
C'était un monstre dégoûtant, une espèce de gros lion noir avec des ailes de chauve -souris qui sombrait dans la terre avec ses pattes ongulées. La bête rugit terriblement, faisant vibrer sa gorge.  
Sakura était prise entre deux feux, où aller ? Elle était incapable de bouger, ferma les yeux et sentit le jeune homme crier, donc elle cria elle aussi. Mais Shaoran ne voulait pas la tuer, s'étant lancé contre le monstre. Sakura ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, ne comprenant plus rien, que faisait-il ? Ce n'était pas donc elle qu'il voulait ?  
Après une seconde d'incertitude elle pensa bien de s'abriter ; elle aurait très envie de s'enfuir maintenant que ses ennemis étaient occupés mais s'arrêta regarder la lutte. Le lion avait frappé le gars avec sa patte vigoureuse et s'était levé en vol à quelques mètres de terre pour le frapper de nouveau.  
Sakura Alors.peut être.  
Le monstre arriva sur le corps du gars qui réussit à se déplacer un peu, mais le lion l'avait blessé au bras. Shaoran hurla de douleur, le sang ne tarda pas à jaillir.  
Sakura Aaaah !!!  
Shaoran la sentit crier Non se dit-il Je dois la protéger !!  
Le lion tendit tous ses muscles pour la dernière attaque et lui sauta dessus, Sakura cria plus fort et se couvrit les yeux de ses mains pour ne pas regarder. Puis sentit le lion gémir terriblement et regarda de nouveau : Shaoran avait utilisé la force même du lion pour le pénétrer d'un coté à l'autre avec l'épée.Il enleva de force l'épée sanglante et donna le coup de grâce à la bête sauvage.  
Shaoran fit disparaître l'épée et regarda satisfait Sakura T'es saine et sauve  
Il tomba par terre à genoux épuisé de fatigue et Sakura se mit à courir de nouveau.  
Shaoran souffla avec les énergies qui lui restaient Non, ne t'enfuis pas !!!!  
Mais Sakura ne s'en était pas allée, elle avis rejoint l'eau pour se déchirer le bout de sa jupe, la tremper et revenir.  
Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui soigna comme elle put la blessure.  
Shaoran soulagé Sakura !!!Donc tu m'as reconnut !!!  
Sakura Vous connaissez mon nom et pourtant vous ne voulait rien de moi !!!Enfin, qui étes vous ?  
Shaoran Shaoran !!!Comment as-tu pu m'oublier ?  
Sakura Vous n'etes pas donc..un soldat de Sagaron ?  
Shaoran Sagaron ???De quoi parles tu ?  
Sakura Mais d'où venez vous !!!!!!Vous ne savez rien !!Mais continua -t- elle vous devez m'expliquer comment connaissez vous mon nom.  
Shaoran Je te connais depuis 4 ans, SakuraNous sommes amis !  
Sakura cligna les yeux Amis ?elle frissonna Alors vous savez qui je suis !!  
Shaoran Pourquoi ?Tu ne le sais pas ???  
Sakura Non. J'ai perdu la mémoire depuis une semaine. Je sais seulement que je m'appelle Sakura et .elle s'arrêta.  
Shaoran Et ?....  
Sakura bassa la tete .Gomen-nasai.. vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante mais  
Shaoran T'as peur de moi ?  
Sakura frissonna Un peu  
Shaoran Tu ne veux pas me dire tout car tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ?  
Sakura Oui. Elle l'aida à se lever,puis elle dit Je veux quand même vous remercier .Venez chez moi, c'est pas loin.  
Shaoran Chez toi ??  
Sakura C'est une famille d'agriculteurs qui m'a trouvée et m'a accueilli, donc j'habite chez eux.  
Ils arrivèrent à la fin du bois , et la première chose qu'ils virent fut une petite cabane en bois ;de la cheminée sortait une fumée grise. Devant la maison il y avait une charrue ancienne et quelques vaches dans une enceinte de bois.  
Shaoran Tu sais j'avait cru que tu n'étais qu' une nymphe  
Sakura Woé ?Une nymphe ?elle le regarda , puis rougit. Ehm !!  
(à suivre)

Pour m'écrire :contena.begvirgilio.it


	2. 2

.Chapitre 2  
La cabane   
Sakura fit entrer Shaoran dans la petite cabane et ferma la porte, puis entra dans une chambre et revint avec une boite de médicaments.  
Ils se trouvaient dans une salle pas très large avec une table, des meubles très simples et la cheminée qui était allumée. Elle fit asseoir Shaoran et lui banda la blessure après l'avoir désinfectée. Shaoran serra fort les lèvres et grogna.  
Sakura Désolée ça doit faire mal. Etde toute façon je crois de ne pas vous avoir remercié et  
Shaoran (un peu triste) Non, pas grave.  
Sakura (embarrassée) Je vous avais prit pour quelqu'un de mal  
Shaoran (embarrassé) Ehmnon c'est naturel que tu l'aies penséheu..Je voulais dire que tu portes des vêtements un peu.Il ne put éviter de la regarder, elle était encore toute mouillée.  
Sakura (ooops !!!)Ehmmmmm !!!Je vais me changer sinon j'attrape un rhum, je reviens tout de suite !!!Et s'en alla rigide comme un pantin, feignant de ne pas avoir hâte.  
Shaoran souffla.Il se tenait une main sur la blessure, Sakura avait fait un bon travail. La pièce n'avait rien de beau mais gardait une certaine dignité et surtout était bien accueillante, avec la chaleur agréable qui venait de la cheminée. Puis il vit sur la table un ceste de pommes rouges et sentit un trou énorme à l'estomac. Sakura revint tout de suite souriante, ce fut alors qu'elle sentit l'estomac de Shaoran gargouiller effroyablement.  
Sakura OO aaaaah ??  
Shaoran (rouge) Heuuuuuuuuu.  
Sakura se mit à rigoler Dites moi, depuis combien de temps vous ne mangez rien ?  
Shaoran HeeeeeDifficile à dire, j'ai perdu le sens du temps  
Sakura sourit Alors je vous prépare quelque chose !!!!!Je suis douée en cuisine !!!  
Shaoran (BLUSH) D'a.. d'accord  
Estomac de Shaoran Aaaaaahuuuuuuuuuuuu  
Shaoran sentit ses cheveux se dresser Désolé !!!!  
Sakura Ah ah ah on dirait un loup affamé!!!  
Shaoran Un loup ?  
Sakura (qui était debout en train de couper des oignons sur la table )Oui  
Shaoran Pourquoi as-tu dit loup ?  
Sakura Comme ?C'est une expression non ?  
Shaoran devint triste, détourna les yeux.  
Sakura Est ce que vous allez bien ?  
Shaoran soupira C'est vraiment nécessaire de me vouvoyer ???Hein ?  
Sakura Oh comme vous voulez  
Shaoran Oh,zut !  
Sakura Ah okay d'accordvotre prénom ?  
Shaoran Shaoran !Etil rougit puis je continuer à t'appeler Sakura ?  
Sakura Ah d'accord !Elle continua sa tache, puis J'ai presque finiShaoran-kun !Elle s'approcha du foyer, il y avait une marmite toute ronde qui bouillait, elle se mit tranquillement à mêler avec une grande cuillère à pot. Elle se tourna et lui adressa un magnifique sourire qui le fit craquer Encore deux minutes !  
Sakura s'aperçoit qu'il était encore mouillé. Ah ! Je devais avoir la tête en l'air ! Vous aussi vous avez besoin de vous changer !  
Shaoran Non, c'est pas grave.  
Sakura Mais non ! Allez donc dans la chambre de mon frère et prenez les vêtements dont vous avez besoin.  
Shaoran écarquilla les yeux TON FRERE ??????  
Sakura Ah oui,il veut que je l'appelle comme ça.je vous (elle cligna les yeux).. heuuu je te le dirai plus tard.  
Shaoran se leva et entra dans la chambre que Sakura lui avait indiqué. C'était une tout petite chambre simple et les vêtements aussi n'avaient rien de spécial. Il se déshabilla avec précaution car la blessure lui faisait encore très mal, se mit des pantalons de toile et des brodequins en cuir, restant à torse nu (wow !).Puis il entendit frapper à la porte.  
Sakura Shaoran puis je entrer ? Je voudrais prendre vos vêtements pour les faire sécher !  
Shaoran Prit ses habits en bras D'accord  
Sur cela la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec un grincement, le jeun homme entra, s'enleva manteau et entendit avec surprise Sakura qui parlait dans sa chambre.  
La fille entra dans la pièce et sursauta en criant voyant Shaoran musclé à faire peur.Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer et puis prendre feu.  
Shaoran (point gêné) Ça va ?  
Sakura (BLUSH) leva -baissa rapidement la tête plusieurs fois Ouiouiouielle s'arrêta sur le seuil.  
Shaoran s'approcha pour lui donner les vêtements, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa majesté sculpturale, sa beauté atroce. Elle se perdit quelques secondes en le regardant dans les yeux ,puis tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit tout grand claquant fort contre le mur .  
Sakura hurla et recula d'un coup vers Shaoran.  
Youri vit toute la scène et grinça les dents, sentit la colère monter jusqu'à lui faire mal à la tête. Le gars était assez grand, il venait de revenir du champ où il avait passé la matinée à travailler. Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir, que faisait Sakura dans sa chambre avec un gars semi -vêtu ? Pourquoi étaient ils si près l'un de l'autre ? Il ne dit un seul mot et garda un silence encore plus bruissant de la tempête. Sakura devina avec terreur qu'il allait éclater de folie. Si seulement elle avait cherché d'expliquer ! Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, tellement la situation était tendue. Youri fulmina du regard l'inconnu qui était prêt à réagir,Sakura frissonna se sentant au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Dans les yeux de Youri seulement un mot : mort à l'inconnu. Mais avant Shaoran fit reculer doucement Sakura la poussant du bras, et ses yeux restèrent collés sur son rival.  
Sakura se sentait son cur la torturer dans la poitrine, car elle savait que c'était inévitable.  
Youri se lança tout à coup sur lui qui se déplaça esquivant le coup, mais soudain le gars se tourna et effleura du poing le visage de Shaoran qui trébucha et se fit mal au bras blessé car il chercha de ralentir la chute avec celui ci. Youri sourit, Sakura cria de s'arrêter mais rien à faire, car son frère ne se mit à remplir de coups de pied l'estomac et surtout le bras de Shaoran qui n'avait le temps de réagir.  
Alors Sakura lui entoura la taille et les bras de ses bras, mais il se délivra d'un violent coup de coude qui la fit tomber par terre.  
Shaoran Sakura !Il lui saisit les jambes et le fit tomber par terre sur le dos , il battit la tête et hurla. Alors Shaoran se leva et l'incita d'un geste de la main à l'attaquer, oubliant complètement qu'il n'était dans les meilleures condition pour le provoquer. Youri grogna et arriva du poing droit très près de la face de son ennemi qui arrêta le coup de son bras gauche et le frappa d'un terrible coup de coude sur le cou de l'autre bras. Ce fut tellement violent que Youri perdit conscience pour quelques instants, qui fut suffisant à Shaoran pour l'immobiliser en lui tordant le bras par derrière .Il se reprit et chercha de se délivrer, mais Shaoran le faisait crier de douleur, et lui le remerciait avec des insultes. Finalement on se mit d'accord ; s'il promettait de ne plus attaquer on l'aurait laissé libre et on aurait tout expliqué.  
Sakura souffla et se sentit fort coupable, la situation lui avait échappée des mains. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Youri aurait perdu contenance si facilement. On s'assit à table, elle fut la première à commencer.  
Sakura (fort agitée) Uuuuuffff vous m'avez fait peur !!Tous les deux !!  
Youri (grognon) Mais t'as complètement perdu la raison !!Il est un inconnu, sûrement un épi !!  
Shaoran EPI ???  
Youri Ce con !  
Shaoran Ohi !Fais attention à toi !!!!  
Sakura Arrête ! ça suffit !!!  
Youri souffla Tsssssssssk  
Sakura Ouf !Je voulais juste t'expliquer que Shaoran aujourd'hui m'as sauvé la vie !!!  
Youri C'te connerie !!!!!!!  
Shaoran Ta gueule !  
Youri fit pour se lever , Sakura le fit asseoir de nouveau.  
Sakura Je n'ai pas terminé. Et puis c'est vrai, il y avait un Lion ailé qui m'a attaqué et.  
Youri écarquilla les yeux UN LION AILE !!!!Mais ils se trouvent seulement dans la plaine de Tailin ! !  
Sakura J'étais là ..  
Youri QUOI ????!!!Et pourquoi ????Tu connais bien le danger !!!!!Il y a plein de monstres, de dragons, de  
Shaoran sursauta et regarda Sakura très surpris Heein ???Alors tu m'as conduit là pour me faire attaquer !!!!!  
Sakura eu chaud, une goutte de sueur coula de sa temple Heuben non...c'est que je  
Shaoran haussa la voix et la regarda sévèrement TU ME VOULAIS MORT !!!!!  
Sakura (la voix tremblante) NON ! Laisse moi t'expliquer que  
Youri lui coupa la parole Ah ? Alors c'est vrai qu'il est un ennemi !!  
Sakura (embarrassée)Oh non, Youri ..Jemoi..  
Shaoran se leva tout à coup et lui tourna le dos. Puis il sortit en claquant la porte.  
Sakura Attend !Elle fit pour se lever, mais Youri le lui empêcha.  
Sakura Laisse moi aller !Je dois lui expliquer !!  
Youri Folle !!!!Qu'il s'en aille une fois pour toutes !!  
Sakura se prit la figure entre les mains Oh non  
Youri quitta la chaise S'il ose revenir je te jure que ce sera la dernière fois !  
Sakura Ce n'est pas comme tu crois !J'avais mal comprit ses intentions !!  
Youri De quoi parles tu ?  
Sakura se tu .Si elle parlait ,elle aurait péjoré la situation. Heu.. non rien .  
Youri Eh NON ma belle, maintenant tu me dis tout !  
Sakura trembla Je..  
Youri PARLE DONC !!!  
Sakura J'avais cru qu'il voulait me faire du mal !!  
Youri Et tu ne t'es pas trompée !!! T'as vu ce qu'il m'a fait !  
Sakura Non c'est toi qui as commencé !!  
Youri Ah oui ?Et que faisait il dans ma chambre, torse nu avec toi ?  
Sakura (rouge ) Ce n'est pas ton affaire !!  
Youri grogna, il allait éclater de colère. Puis enlaça de force Sakura qui ne voulait pas   
Youri (lui parlant à l'oreille d'une façon drôle, le souffle profond) Tu sais que je te veux bien, tu es ma sur et je t'aime. Je ne permettrai à personne, personne de te porter loin de moi.Il porta ses mains sur les épaules de la fille pour la retenir et lui fit des longs bises sur le cou.  
Sakura tressaillit Arrête Youri ce n'est pas amusant !  
Les baisers du gars devenaient de plus en plus passionnés et se multipliaient, Sakura cherchait de se délivrer mais il la serrait à faire mal.  
Sakura Laisse moi, je te dis !!!Et elle le gifla ; il s'arrêta surpris, et elle s'en alla en courant. Lui, il se lécha les lèvres, puis se les mordit pour aller rejoindre le mur qu'il frappa du bras encore et encore, comme pour chasser de sa tête une idée folle. Sakura tremblait encore dans tout son corps, se sentant vraiment trop au centre de l'attention de Youri. Elle ne savait pas que l'amour que son " frère " ressentait pour elle avait quelque chose de morbide. Ça avait été la première fois qu'il l'avait regardée.comme ça.et pourtant toutes ses gentillesses !  
Ses pieds couraient légers sur l'herbe du pré, et chaque pas l'aidait à se délivrer d'un poids qui lui faisait mal au cur.Et pendant que les derniers instants lui passaient devant les yeux, elle cherchait Shaoran, désespérée .C'était l'unique qui pouvait lui dire qui était elle, l'aider à s'en aller. Oui, car désormais elle avait peur de revenir là, à la cabane, s'il n'y avait pas ni papa ni maman Harmew.  
Et enfin une silhouette sombre loin, à la fin du champ , ;elle cria   
SHAORAN-KUUUUUUUUUUN !!!  
Shaoran se tourna et vit Sakura qui courait à perdre haleine. Il s'arrêta et attendit son arrivée.  
Enfin elle s'arrêta à deux pas de lui, haletante Anf ! anf !Merci !Anf !  
Shaoran souffla, encore enragé Pffffff.  
Sakura Je t'en prie !Anf ! Je peux t'expliquer !  
Shaoran (avec un air plaisantin) Parle donc ! Si tu n'as pas un poignard derrière le dos  
Sakura Shaoran-kun !!!!!!  
Shaoran D'accord  
Sakura Ce matin quand je me suis enfuit, je n'avais pas de choix ! J'aurai fait une fin horrible quand même, qu'est ce que j'aurai du faire ? Attendre que tu meelle se tu , toute rouge.  
Shaoran (rouge) Heu..pardonne moi..  
Sakura ....et puis je ne pensais pas que tu aurais sauté dans le lac de Tailin  
Shaoran Je suis désolé !Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.  
Sakura sourit Pas grave. Ne t'en fais pas. Elle souffla et lui prit les mains .Je te crois, je crois à tout ce que tu m'as dit, et je voudrais savoir tout. Je veux savoir qui je suis.  
Shaoran D'accord. Eh bien Toi et moi , nous venons d'une autre dimension.   
Sakura ça je le sais.  
Shaoran !!Quoi ?  
Sakura Mon papa ..Non, monsieur Harmew m'a trouvé dans le bois , je portais ces vêtements et j'avais mes cartes ainsi que mon sceptre. Il m'a réveillé et..  
Shaoran (très agité)Non non attend !Tu as dit que tu connais les Sakura card, et Clow, et tout le reste ?  
Sakura Clow ? Non je ne sais pas.Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je m'appelle Sakura et que je suis la maîtresse des Sakura card.  
Shaoran Et rien d'autre ?  
Sakura Non.fit elle tristement. Monsieur Harmew m'a dit que j'ai sûrement battu la tête car j'avait une petite blessure sur le front , et m'a expliqué que la magie est interdite dans ce pays, personne ne pourrait l'utiliser sauf Sagaron, l'empereur de Wallian. C'est pour cela que j'ai comprit de ne pas appartenir à ce monde  
Shaoran Donc fit il tristement tu te rappelles des cartes   
Sakura Oui, je sais les utiliser.  
Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, n'ayant pas achevé.  
Shaoran regarda le sol Ah, les cartes oui, tu t'en rappellescertes, la magie doit être la chose la plus importante pour toi.il serra fort le poing.  
Sakura Woé ? Je ne comprends pas  
Shaoran Laisse tomber. et puis, pensa-t-il, ça ne change rien. Je n'ai jamais été l'élu de son cur.  
Sakura vit qu'il en souffrait. Tu vas bien ?T'as un air tellement triste !Elle lui toucha la joue, il sourit.  
Shaoran Mais oui, continue.  
Sakura se tranquillisa Donc, je disais que Sagaron est l'unique dans ce monde qui ait des pouvoirs. Mais il n'est pas un bon empereur, car il utilise la magie pour augmenter ses richesses et sa puissance .C'est pour cela que monsieur Harmew m'a obligée à cacher les cartes et le sceptre, car il a peur que Sagaron pourrait me trouver et me voler les cartes.  
Shaoran Non attend !Tu veux dire que ce Sagaron te cherche ?Qu'il sait tout de toi et des cartes de Sakura ?  
Sakura Malheureusement oui.. hier des soldats sont venu me chercher, j'ai du me cacher. Ils cherchaient une jeune fille, une certaine Sakura venue d'un autre monde, et pour convaincre les gens ils ont menacé de mort ma famille .Elle détourna les yeux Oh je sais qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment ma famille, mais c'est pour me protéger. Et puis je me sentais ..seule.

Shaoran Ah fit il tristement , se sentant coupable de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi puis Alors ce n'était pas une coïncidence ! C'est lui qui nous a fait arriver dans ce monde, car il te connaissait déjà !  
Sakura trembla Moimoi j'ai peur !!Je ne sais rien du tout !Je ne lui ai rien fait !  
Shaoran Je sais !Je veux revenir avec toi dans notre monde. Tu me fais confiance ?Il la prit pour les bras.  
Sakura sourit Oui. Je te crois. Et alors ce fut peut être la peur, peut être la solitude, le besoin d'avoir des certitudes qui la poussa à lui enlacer fort avec transport .L'émotion de tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver l'avait trop bouleversée, elle se mit à sangloter comme un bébé.  
Shaoran (pivoine, le bras en l'air) Hein ? Sakura ???  
Sakura (la voix rompue de l'émotion) Oh je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. mais elle ne réussit pas à retenir deux grosses larmes qui lui parcouraient la figure.  
Shaoran Non mais ça va ?Elle lui répondit d'un tout gros sanglot, sentant la gorge lui picoter à faire mal.  
Shaoran Sakura !!!.....et il la serra avec amour, la berçant un peu.  
Shaoran Hey ! Ça va ?dit il qui continuait à la secouer légèrement pour la faire parler.  
Sakura quitta ses bras et s'essuya les larmes du dos de la main. Mmmm oui ça va.  
Shaoran J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas dit tout.  
Sakura construit le meilleur sourire qu'elle put ça va aller. Je n'ai rien. Dit elle le cur gros qui savait déjà qu'elle aurait du faire retour à la cabane.  
( à suivre)  
-----------------------------------------------  
[Salut tout le monde !!!!Cette fanfic est née, comme je l'ai dit, de la chanson evolution de Ayumi Hamazaki et je suis sincère, j'aime pas ce seconde chapitre tandis que le premier est meilleur .Donc si vous ne lisez que le premier je crois que vous n'aurez rien perdu d'interessant (mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui arrivera dans les prochains chapitres, l'inspiration me manque).Ce qui me manque vraiment, pour le moment, est le pathos .Donc je crois que j'acheverai la fic seulement pour ne pas la laisser à moitié, mais pas pour la faire meilleure. Il y aura aussi quelques scène un peu violente(je crois) car (car ????) je ne sais pas trop qu'inventerbah si vous voulez me contacter, me donner votre avis ou me dire n'importe quoi à cette adresse :  
contena.begvirgilio.it  
Bisssssssssssses  
Meimi]


	3. 3

.Chapitre 3  
Adieu ma famille  
Sakura adressa le regard vers la cabane, puis souffla et commença : Mes parents viennent de rentrer, je leur parlerai et je leur expliquerai tout. Ils comprendront, j'en suis certaine. fit elle avec un petit sourire.  
Shaoran Alors on revient ?  
Sakura ...oui.  
Sakura entra la première et salua ses parents, qui avaient commencé une étrange discussion avec Youri. Il fallut trois bonnes minutes pour calmer tout le monde, mais enfin Sakura arriva à expliquer tout. Monsieur Harmew et sa femme étaient des bons travailleurs tous les deux, âgés sur les 55 ans, les visages bronzés du soleil, les mains endurcies du travail.Sa femme était très silencieuse, habituée à servir le mari et la famille, ayant appris à ne pas se mêler des affaires des hommes.  
Monsieur H. (déçu) Je le savais que ce jour serait arrivé. Que tu n'étais pas notre fille, et que tu aurais du t'en aller. Mais nous te voulons bien comme si tu l'étais vraiment.  
Puis il s'adressa au jeun inconnu. Donc vous étés amis ? Je serai heureux de vous héberger monsieur.  
Shaoran Merci vous etes très gentil .Et il adressa ensuite un regard mauvais vers Youri qui restait là, grognon sans rien dire.  
Sakura chercha d'éviter Youri et de faire des allusions à propos de ce qu'il était arrivé. Le gars préféra sortir un peu, ne pouvant pas souffrir la présence de Shaoran. Et finalement le pauvre gars put manger quelque chose en paix. On lui prépara la chambre qui d'ailleurs était celle des Harmew, car ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, car ils devaient partir pour une bonne semaine pour aller vendre des brebis au village de Fillot.  
Harmew Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons vraiment pas renoncer. J'espère seulement que vous irez bien ensemble et surtout que personne n'arrive vous chercher. le bon homme souffla, préoccupé pour eux, puis ajouta : Combien de temps pensez vous de rester ?  
Shaoran Je ne sais pas, car on devrait trouver un moyen pour revenir, c'est-à-dire ouvrir la même porte qui nous a conduit ici.  
Sur cela Sakura arriva Quelle porte ?  
Shaoran C'est une longue histoire  
Harmew Et moi malheureusement, j'ai pas le temps de vous écouter.Je dois partir tout de suite ou le soir arrivera avant notre arrivée.Ce serait un problème   
Sakura lui caressa la joue Mon père, ne vous préoccupez pas elle l'embrassa sur cette dernière Je suis pas seule. elle prononça ces mots en s'efforçant beaucoupet tout ira bien   
HarmewJe l'espère de tout mon cmais si ce sera la dernière fois queIl l'enlaça tendrement...je veux te dire que moi et ta mère, nous t'aimons.  
Sakura (fort émue) Moi aussi.  
Et il sortit, sa femme le suivit sans rien dire, n'ayant pas le courage de lui dire adieu, ou peut être espérant de la retrouver à son retour.Et il s'en allèrent, à jamais pensa Sakura qui se mit sans une véritable raison à ranger la maison, retenant les larmes. Eux , sa famille, l'unique famille qu'elle avait jamais euElle ne savait pas qui était elle, d'où venait, si elle avait une famille, des amis, si elle avait été heureuse ou pas. Et si le " nouveau monde ne lui aurait pas plu ? Qu'aurait elle fait ?  
Shaoran la regardait préoccupé.Il savait ce qu'il lui demandait : tu vas tout perdre, en venant Avec moi qui ne suis qu'un parfait inconnu.Sakura souriait d'une façon exagérée.  
T'es trop gaie, pensa Shaoran.  
Puis elle prit la parole et lui demanda quelque chose d'elle, de ce qu'elle faisait dans l'autre dimension.Alors Shaoran lui raconta de sa famille.  
Sakura ...et ma mère ?  
Shaoran Elle est mortedésolé, je n'aurais jamais voulu te dire ça.  
Sakura arrêta sa tache, étant devenue plus blanche du lait....ah.elle baissa les yeux et continua le ménage ; les cheveux lui couvraient le regard perdu dans le vide.  
Shaoran Désolé répéta-t-il .Mais elle ne dit rien, continuant à épousseter les meubles.  
Sakura (je viens d'apprendre que ma mère..ma véritable mèreest morte.et je ne l'ai jamais vue !!!!!Et pourtant ici j'ai encore une mère..)  
Sakura rompit le silence brusquement Quoi encore ?  
Shaoran Dis moi ce que tu veux savoir  
Sakura Dis-moi si je suis seule dans l'autre dimension  
Shaoran écarquilla les yeux Hein ?  
Sakura lui fit un triste sourire Suis je seule ?  
Shaoran se leva d'un bond et NON ! Tu ne l'es pas !!!!!!Du tout !!!Tu as beaucoup d'amis qui te veulent bien ! il s'approcha rapidement d'elle Yukito, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika !....etil s'interrompit, ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge vif, puis souffla plus bas tu as moi aussi.  
Sakura Ohelle rougit, esquissant un geste de surprise.Et se demanda comment c'était possible qu'un garçon si charmant pouvait être un ami .Il avait l'air de la connaître très bien,de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, et le son de sa voix était chaud et réconfortant.  
Sakura Mais si je ne le connais pas!Que vais-je penser ?se dit elle. Et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder, espérant qu'il regardait autre part .Mais (dit et fait !)Leurs regards se croisèrent, le chiffon échappa des mains de la fille, qui se plia tout de suite pour le recueillir. Il se bassa lui aussi pour l'anticiper, et leurs mains se frôlèrent. Soudain leurs figures s'empourprèrent .Ils restèrent demi plié, les bouches bées, se regardant dans les yeux stupéfaits, le cur qui commença d'un coup à battre précipitamment. Shaoran déglutit et se tourna brusquement, cherchant d'effacer une certaine idée qui lui martelait la tête. La fille eut l'impression que la sienne allait prendre feu. Et tout à coup elle sentit que cette pièce avait quelque chose de drôle, c'était comme si quelque chose s'était réveillé, quelque chose qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps et qui venait de réapparaître : Un flashDes sons, des paroles étaient là et voulaient sortir, mais la brume était encore si épaisse ! Et pourtant le déjà vu était là et la tourmentait, ne l'aurait pas laissé en paix jusqu'au moment où il ne serait pas revenu à la mémoire  
Sakura rompit le silence et dit J'ai comme l'impression il me semble de me rappeler.  
Shaoran Hein ?  
Sakura il y a quelque chose que je connais bien et qui est là devant mes yeux mais je ne réussit pas à le voire   
Shaoran (surpris) Tu veux dire que tu te rappelle quelque chose ?  
Sakura peut êtrec'est que elle se mit une main sur le front c'est qu'il me semble de connaître ta voixje crois  
Alors il se précipita vers Sakura et sans trop y penser la prit pour les épaules : Non mais c'est merveilleux !!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura Ouais.  
Shaoran (la regardant dans les yeux) Et qu'est ce que tu vois ?  
Sakura se perdit dans ses yeux et resta muette ; ses yeux lui disaient vraiment beaucoup de choses, même tropelle n'aurait pas pu le déchiffrer très facilementIl y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait et autre qui lui faisait peur.mais c'était trop, trop tôt et si confus !  
Elle baissa la têteJe ne sais pas.j'ai besoin de tempselle lui prit la main gauche de la sienne et l'enleva de son épaule pour la laisser retomber.  
Shaoran Ohje regrette  
Sakura ne dit rien et souffla.  
Les deux jeunes restèrent longtemps sans rien dire, puis le gars commença : Il y a une chose que je voulais te demander .A' propos des cartes  
Sakura Oui ?  
Shaoran Où sont elles ? Car tu ne les as pas utilisées quand tu en avais besoin  
Sakura Cachées.  
Shaoran Cachées ? Et pourquoi ?  
Sakura Car si on me trouve avec les cartes on comprendra tout de suite qui je suis.  
Shaoran C'était ton idée ?  
Sakura NonYouri m'a obligée..  
Shaoran fronça les sourcils Ah.donc quand tu en auras besoin elles ne serviront à rien !  
Sakura Non, c'est pour me protéger !!!  
Shaoran Sakura, si on a une seule possibilité de revenir il faut utiliser les cartes !Au diable ce qu'il pense Youri et Sagaron et tout le reste !ça ne nous regarde pas !!!  
Sakura Ce n'est pas si facile ! Je ne pourrais pas utiliser les cartes sans que Sagaron s'en aperçoive !  
Shaoran Comme ?  
Sakura Il y a dix ans, (ça c'est mon père qui me l'a dit) un magicien venu de Ylamen, un pays très loin a été découvert pratiquant magieet il a été condamné à être pendu.  
Shaoran Diable !  
Sakura Si on utilise la magie les soldats de Sagaron nous captureront tout de suite !!  
Shaoran Mais si on savait quoi faire ils n'en auraient pas le temps  
Sakura Et quoi ?  
Shaoran Je ne sais pasil nous faudrait un enchantement comme celui qui nous a ouvert la porte dimensionnelle ..mais les cartesje ne sais pas si on trouvera un moyen avec les cartes.  
Sakura (fort préoccupée) Ne me dis pas qu'on devra aller chercher Sagaron et lui " demander bien gentiment " de nous ouvrir la porte ??!!!Woééééé !!!!!!!!  
Shaoran J'espère nonmais avant tout, prend les cartes..  
Sakura Pour peur d'une perquisition Youri les a cachées dans le bois  
Shaoran monta en colère, les yeux terribles COMMENT !!Et tu fais tout ce qu'il veut ?????  
Sakura (petite) Il est mon frère .  
Shaoran NON !!Il n'est PAS ton frère ! Ton frère s'appelle Touya !!!!!!!  
Sakura ...eh  
Shaoran Et le sceptre ?  
Sakura ...aussi.  
Shaoran frappa la table du poing et regarda Sakura comme pour dire " félicitations ".Sakura se fit encore plus petite.  
Shaoran souffla Ecoute, allons les prendre. Je n'ai pas de confiance en lui.  
Sakura ne fit signe ni que oui ni que non.  
Shaoran Alors ?  
Sakura D'accord.Il faut aller dans le bois près de la source où nous nous sommes rencontrés fit elle d'un petit sourire.  
Donc ils sortirent et arrivèrent après un quart d'heure de chemin à la source .Là, il y avait le silence du matin, seulement que les ombres s'étaient allongées et il était déjà assez sombre.  
Les fleurs avaient commencé à se refermer en vue de la nuit qui n'aurait pas tardé à arriver, la voix des oiseaux avait laissé la place à celle des insectes du soir; seulement le chant continu de la source n'avait pas changé. De la roche noire l'eau tombait encore plus fraîche qu'avant, presque gelée, rendant sacré le miroir d'eau en forme de cur. Autour, un pré bas et vert entouré par une ceinte d'arbres hauts et touffus qui avec leurs branches s'élançaient vers le ciel et en avant, pour s'entrelacer avec les branches des autres.  
Shaoran avait l'impression d'entrer vraiment dans un lieu dont la calme et la paix avaient quelque chose de magique, comme si une force supérieure avait fait en sorte que personne ne pouvait briser l'enchantement de ce coin de Paradis.  
Sakura lui fit comprendre du regard où c'était la cachette, car elle aussi elle avait la bizarre sensation qu'il était interdit de parler dans ce lieu .Ils arrivèrent à la source pour continuer le chemin à gauche, le long de la parois, et trouver une espèce de trappe de pierre cachée sous des barquées de terre et de feuilles.  
Sakura C'était là qu'on cachait l'argent et de la nourriture pendant la dernière guerre.Il est profond un demi metre, c'est mon père qui l'a creusé.  
Sakura se Sali les mains et les ongles de terre,alors Shaoran l'aida à enlever la pierre qui était vraiment trop lourde pour elle.Il la souleva sans problème tandis que Sakura avait pensé avec préoccupation de la faire rouler en quelque façon..  
Ils mirent la face dans le trou noir, très curieux.  
Sakura Ah !  
Shaoran Hein ? Comment ?????  
Il n'y avait rien sauf que la terre au fond de la cachette.  
Une goutte de sueur descendit le long des joues de la filleNon mais c'est impossible !!!  
Shaoran T'es SURE ?fit il avec une grimace qui voulait être une reproche.  
Sakura (tremblant)Mais ouiYouri les a mit icije l'ai vu  
Shaoran souffla Je le savais !  
Sakura garda un silence de honteHeu..  
Shaoran Donc ?  
Sakura T'avais raison   
Shaoran Enfin !  
Sakura fit d'une voix très faibleje me demande pourquoi il a fait cela..mais elle savait déjà la reponse.Et ce n'était pas le désir de puissance ou de pratiquer la magie.  
Ils revinrent en silence.Sakura était très deçue, ses espoirs d'avoir une famille, la famille qu'elle aimait n'était qu'un rêve ? C'était tout construit sur des mensonges ? Le cur lui faisait mal  
Le soir était arrivé désormais.Sakura et Shaoran entrèrent dans la cabane où Youri se trouvait déjà .Pas un mot entre eux, pas un.Sakura aurait voulu lui demander où il avait mis les cartes mais voyant que Shaoran ne faisait rien préféra rien dire.  
Youri venait de dîner, se leva laissant les assiettes sales sur la table " à toi de laver " et alla se coucher.Sakura alors se mit à cuisiner le repas pour Shaoran et pour soi-même, mais ce ne fut point beau car elle avait une pierre sur le cur qui lui rendait la respiration difficile et douleureuse.Sur la table il y avait du vin que Shaoran ne refusa pas, même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire.Après tout il en avait besoin.  
Shaoran Oh maintenant tu exagères, tu as été naïve mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
Sakura (triste) Mais je continue à me demander le pourquoi de son geste  
Shaoran se fit sérieux Car il ne veut pas te perdre  
Sakura Hein ?  
Le gars se versa un autre verre de vin rouge, ce vin fort et brut que le maître de la cabane produisait lui-même.Depuis quelques minutes la tête avait commencé à lui tourner, car il n'avait pas ressenti la puissance de cette liqueur tout de suite et avait continué à boire.  
Shaoran avait les pommettes rouges et le regard un peu perdu.Non il n'était pas ivre, mais avait sans doute perdu un peu la dimension de l'espace et du temps, sentant la tête plus grande et chaude qu'avant, voyant les lumières plus jaunes et les ombres plus sombres.  
Shaoran Il sait que si tu prends tes cartes, tu t'en ira à jamais.Il ne le veut pas.  
Sakura Mais je suis sa sur et.  
Shaoran prit feu tout à coupENCORE !!!AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE !!!!!Tu n'es pas sa sur !!!  
Sakura bondit en arrière avec la chaise, effrayée, tandis que Shaoran sentait la colère impossible à controler.Il n'aurait pas arrêté de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cur depuis longtemps.  
Shaoran sentait la tête lui faire mal, mais c'était un soulagement ce qu'il allait faire.  
Shaoran (les yeux rouges) Que crois tu ? Qu'il pense à toi comme une sur ? Qu'il te veut bien ? Ou qu'il serait content de te voir t'en aller ?Il souffla fort, la regardant dans les yeux, et sentit que des larmes voulaient jaillir.  
Shaoran (les yeux plein d'eau) Mais moi je sais ce qu'il ressent !!Oui, je le déteste mais je le comprends ! Tu. tu m'énerves !!!!!!!Depuis qu'on se connaît !!!!!Tu penses à moi comme à un ange sans sexe !!!Mais quoi crois tu ???Que je ne ressentes rien ???...Je sais ce qu'on ressentet je te jure que parfois je me suis senti mourir d'envieet il la toisa du regard ; Sakura senti comme le poids de ses yeux sur elle.  
Sakura (bouleversée) Je  
Après des instants infinis Shaoran reprit sa calme.Bon ça me déplait mais je ne pouvait plus te mentir.Enfin maintenant tu sais la vérité.Il se leva de la chaise et commença à desservir la table et Sakura l'aida, mais il la repoussa.  
Shaoran Je fais moi, t'es fatiguée.  
Sakura (rouge) o..okay.et elle alla se coucher.Dès qu'elle ferma la porte se senti mieux, quelle journée ! Elle n'en pouvait vraiment pluset puis c'était quoi, ce que Shaoran venait de lui dire ? Une confession ? Le visage lui prit feu, elle se jeta sur le lit et enlaça fort le coussin de plumes .Et pourtant elle ne connaissait ce gars que depuis un jour !  
Sakura oh, que veux tu de moi ? Que m'as tu fait ?  
Mais un sentiment doux s'était mêlé au sang dans ses veines, et lui donnait un immense plaisir.Elle voulait qu'il l'aimait, oui se dit elle, ce serait trop beau s'il m'aimait.ah ! soupira-t-elle.Mais soudain une idée mauvaise, le visage de Youri devant les yeux, il lui embrassait le cou, elle frissonnanon, elle secoua la tête, non, secouant encore. Tout va bien, rien n'est arrivé, pensa. Seulement que sa volonté n'était pas si forte que ça, et se sentit comme sale, comme si le regard e Youri s'était collé sur son corps. Donc elle sortit, quand tout le monde dormait,alla en silence à la source à remplir une amphore et une autre et puis encore une autre, et versa l'eau dans une énorme marmite noire qui était sur le feu qu'elle avait préparé hors de la cabane. Elle attendit dix minutes avant de voir bouillir l'eau ; elle s'était comme hypnotisée regarder le feu et les étincelles qui éclaboussaient vers l'herbe du près, la flamme qui se colorait de viloet, de rouge, d'orange vif, composant des images, des visages, l'aidant à regarder dans son cur Enfin elle versa l'eau qui fumait dans la vasque qu'on utilisait pour se laver, puis se dépêcha à prendre des vêtements dans sa chambre et une grande serviette.Oui il faisait froid hors de la cabane, il était nuit, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de se laver.Donc allumée une faible lantherne jaune elle se déshabilla dans le noir et entra dans la vasque,où le savon avait crée une écume blanche sur la surface qui empêchait de voir à travers l'eau. Elle se laissa glisser dans la vasque afin que l'eau chaude puisse la recouvrir complètement, en renversant en arrière la tête et fermant les yeux, pensive. Puis elle les ré ouvrit et vit le ciel étoilé, ce ciel vaste qu'on ne peut pas voir en ville, c'était merveilleux, comme si tout à coup l'univers s'était elargit. Immense.la coupole était immense, l'entourait de tous les coté, mais où ça finit ?Comme je suis petite !Et pour un instant elle imagina de tomber dans l'espace comme si c'était une mer à la place du ciel et elle était à la place du ciella force de gravité n'aurait pas tardé à l'attirer, elle se serait perdue à jamais dans le froid de l'espaceelle frissonna et regarda la terre, toucha l'herbe du pré comme pour s'agripper à quelque chose.Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps y resta, après tout le bain c'était une excuse, elle s'était presque endormie là dedans.Quand elle sentit que l'eau commençait à devenir tiède se leva , sentit que , comme elle était toute mouillée il faisait un froid d'enfer et préféra se rhabiller dans sa chambre. Donc elle se mit la serviette autour de son torse, laissant nu les épaules luisantes et presque complètement les cuisses,se mit des sandales , vida la vasque et revint dans sa chambre doucement, cherchant de ne pas faire des bruits sur le parquet de bois.  
Elle ouvrit la porte de chambre se tenant toujours une main sur la poitrine, pour peur que la serviette pouvait tomber puis ferma la porte et rangea ses vêtements et ses affaires sur le lit.Ses cheveux s'étaient un peu mouillés derrière, sur le cou, et retombaient sur celui-ci, des petites gouttes d'eau brillaient sur les meches.Elle était sur le point de dénouer la serviette sur son coté quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement et une silhouette noire et grande entra à pas lents.  
Sakura Hein ?  
Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos, une sensation désagréable de péril lui réveilla le cur qui se mit à palpiter très fort.  
La silhouette continua à s'approcher, sure de soi, qu'elle n'aurait pas pu lui échapper..Il le lui aurait empêchéil lui entoura la taille de ses bras par derrière tandis qu'elle resta de pierre, sans respirer. Puis il fit monter ses mains sur la poitrine et la caressa, devinant comment était son sein dessous la serviette, sentant la chaleur de son corps traverser celle-ci. Et des baisers connus firent leur apparition sur le cou de la fille, devenant de plus en plus fougueux ; le gars lui dénuda avec envie une des mamelles et la pressa vers soi ; ce fut alors qu'elle essaya de se délivrer, mais son étreinte était devenue trop forte, plus elle s'agitait et plus il s'énervait et la serrait plus fort.Sakura le sentait haleter bruyamment sur son counon !!!!!Elle cria, mais le gars lui empêcha de continuer lui pressant la main sur la bouche ; elle faisait des mmmm !!! suffoqués toujours plus aigus, plus désespérés .Il la poussa avec force sur le lit tandis qu'elle se démenait, mais ses efforts finissaient à l'eau. Il la gifla soudain rageusement, et la peau claqua .Il laissa sa bouche, Sakura n'étant pas capable de réagir, la joue rouge feu lui faisait vraiment mal. Elle eut peurtellement peur que la voix ne voulait pas sortir, se sentant perdue, impuissante.Elle regardait avec la stupeur de qui ne veut pas mourir son agresseur, avant son cher ami, ..  
Lui il ne voulait plus lui embrasser la peau , hors de soi car elle se refusait,il ne voulait que conclure rapidement et lui faire du mal.Plus elle tremblait, plus il se sentait puissant et s'excitait, la respiration s'accéléra jusqu'à le faire devenir fou d'envie.Il lui saisit les poignets le les serra jusqu'à sentir bien les os se recroqueviller, puis lui lécha le sein du bas vers l'haut pour remonter vers le cou.Sakura n'en pouvait plus et se mit à sangloter sans pourtant réussir à articuler des mots ;son visage était une masque de souffrance, une grimace de douleur parcourue de larmes chaudes.Elle secoua la tete sans rien dire, seulement pleurantil lui souffla un Tsssssssssen la regardant dans les yeux effrayés.Et la frappa en plein visage d'un coup de poing pour lui empecher de résister, sa tete frappa brutalement le coussin ,elle perdit conscience pour quelques secondes.Alors il en profita pour lui denouer la serviette sur le torse, la laissant complètement nue sur celle-ci, belle comme la lune .Il resta un seconde ebahi, puis lui caressa le torse passant avant sur la poitrine haletante, puis sur le ventre, enfin sur son entrejambessur cela Sakura aurait voulu vomir ;elle sentit que c'était la fin, et ne réussissait quand meme à y croire, comment c'était possible ??Qu'avait elle fait de mal ??Enfin il lui saisit terriblement les épaules, descendit en bas et se pencha sur elle, prêt à lui voler à jamais l'orgueil .La porte claqua, des pas se précipitèrent, Youri s'arrêta, se retourna aussitôt et reçut un coup de canon sur la face accompagné d'un hurlement .Sakura était encore allongée sur le lit, incapable de bouger, tandis que Youri était renversé sur un coté. Il se redressa avec stupeur et vit deux yeux brûler dans la pièce sombre. C'était un regard terrible, le regard de qui va perdre le control, ne voulant que frapper, faire du mal, tuer .Car il avait osé faire du mal à sa Sakura, la plus innocente et délicate des fleurs.Youri avait voulu être le premier et le dernier pour elle, ça c'était inconcevable. Shaoran ne lui donna pas le temps de se reprendre, le saisit pour le col de la chemise et soudain le frappa avec une violence dont il ne pensait pas d'être capable. Tombé par terre, il ouvrit les yeux et vit arriver un coup de pied en plein ventre, il cria .Sakura s'était dressée avec peine, en sanglotant, et se couvrit le sein d'un bras, de l'autre chercha de récupérer la serviette et recula sur le lit, entourant ses jambes de ses bras.  
Les deux gars étaient par terre et Shaoran était impossible à reconnaître, tellement la rage l'avait devoré. Il n'y avait plus Sakura, seulement la colère farouche qui donnait la force à ses bras de frapper encore et encore plus fort.  
Youri était renversé sur le dos et Shaoran était à califourchon sur lui, assenant un coup après l'autre .Et pendant cela il l'insultait vidant tout son cur.  
Shaoran Fils de putain ! Putain, putain !!!!Sale cochon !!!!!Il semblait jouir pour le fait que Youri n'avait pas le temps de respirer, tellement il était rapide, et qu'il avait commencé à cracher du sang .Rien à faire, Shaoran avait les yeux collé sur lui, ne voyait ni sentait plus rien, il allait vraiment le tuer .Ce fut alors qu'il sentit une voix petite faible qui sanglotait et gémissait dans la pièce .Il ouvrit grand les yeux, s'étant finalement réveillé, la folie homicide l'avait quitté. Il se dressa et vit Sakura semi nue sur le lit, toute plié sur soi même, se serrant comme un hérisson. Elle se cachait la figure entre les jambes et les bras, la serviette lui couvrait à peine et mal le torse, la laissant nue d'un coté comme si elle n'avait eu le temps ou la force de se couvrir. Chaque sanglot était un frisson qui lui faisait hausser les épaules et le dos tout courbé.Donc le gars le leva laissant évanoui Youri, pour s'approcher de la fille.Certes qu'elle était belle, il aurait menti disant qu'il n'avait pas pensé d'en profiter .Atrocement belle, sans défense, pratiquement nue sur le lit, plus personne là dans la cabane.La même situation du matin.  
Sakura leva légèrement la tête laissant voir la face rouge qui s'était un peu gonflée, les larmes qui lui avaient mouillé les joues et le menton.  
Ce fut comme si un poids était tombé sur la tete de Shaoran, écrasant l'idée folle qui venait de le chatouiller.Il s'assit sur le lit se tenant un peu à l'écart d'elle qui se serra encore plus fort.Shaoran craignait vraiment de ne plus réussir à lui parler tellement elle se tenait sur la defensive.Alors il commença doucement, tout bas :Sakuratu vas bien ?et il essaya de lui caresser la joue, mais elle cria à plein poumons , avec la force de la desesperation NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!!!!!!!!  
Shaoran Ah !  
Sakura pleura de plus belle, elle avait une expression farouche PARS !!!!  
Shaoran sentit qu'une lame lui avait blessé le cur, en silence.  
Il souffla fort, regardant le livide de la fille.Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je ne pourrais jamais, tu le sais  
Alors elle commença à retenir les sanglots, ralentissant la respiration petit à petit.Sakura avait une honte trop grande,le cur blessé, sentait son corps rien d'autre qu'une menace et se demandait avec quels yeux il la regardait maintenant. Mais il ne la regardait pas comme un objet, au contraire il souleva un bout de la serviette pour la couvrir un peu.Sakura ecarquilla les yeux , vraiment surprise et sentit que les larmes voulaient jaillir de nouveau.  
Shaoran (le regard doux)Tout va bien, c'est fini, c'est fini, finirepeta-t-il.Et elle se laissa enlacer doucement, laissa qu'il lui faisait appuyer la tete sur la poitrine, qu'il lui caressait le dos et la joue livide, delicatement.Et il la berça en avant et en arrière, soufflant un Tsssssshhh. Tout va bien c'est fini, c'est fini. alors qu'elle ne sut plus controler les larmes. C'était drole mais sa façon de l'enlacer n'avait rien de morbide, comme si toutà coup elle avait perdu son charme, comme si c'était son père ,pensa-t-elle.Dix minutes ou encore plus passèrent, toujours dans ses bras et elle se tranquillisa .Youri était K.O. par terre, toussait et gemissait, son visage était gonfle à faire peur.Sakura le vit avec horreur et effroi.Jede..  
Shaoran D'accord.Il quitta ses bras et se mit Youri sur le dos, le porta dans sa chambre et la ferma à clé.  
Puis il revintVoilà, maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindredit il, pendant qu'elle s'était un peu couverte.Il s'assit de nouveau et lui effleura le visage de bouts des doigts, elle fit une grimace.  
Shaoran ça te fais mal ?  
Sakura Oui  
Shaoran attend je reviensEt il alla prendre de l'eau froide (il n'y avait pas de glace !!!) à la source pour lui faire des compresses. Quand il revint, elle s'était vetue, enfin il lui passa une pièce de drap sur le visage, exercant une pression très faible.  
Pendant cela, il lui demanda, la mort en curIl..il ne t'as rien fait ?...  
Sakura Non  
Shaoran Enfin je voulais dire  
Sakura Nonrien.  
Shaoran souffla, remerciant le ciel d'être arrivé à temps.  
Shaoran mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas crié ?Tu savais que je serais arrivé tout de suite !  
Il lui prit les bras Tu le savais !  
Sakura Au debout j'ai eu peurje te jure que j'avait la gorge nouéles mots ne voulaients pas sortir et puis et puis il a commencé à me frapper  
Shaoran Tu aurais du crier quand même !!!!Compris ? S'il t'arrive quelque chose crie, et je viendrai !!!Je ne te laisserai jamais seule !!!!  
Et Sakura sentit une sensation très douce lui remplir le cur, elle l'enlaça.Merci.merci, merci  
Shaoran goûta jusqu'à la fin la joie qui lui avait envahi le cur, lui aussi.  
Shaoran Je te laisse reposer, j'imagine que tu sois très fatiguéeIl se leva pour sortir.  
SakuraNON ! Reste ! Je ne veux pas rester seule !!Reste avec moi, je te prie !  
Shaoran sourit, très surpris.D'accord..  
Elle se coucha sur le lit et trouva finalement le repos, tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, assis sur le lit.  
Le lendemain matin la lumière penetra dans la pièce à travers la fenetre, illuminant les cheveux de Sakura qui avaient des reflets dorés sur les pointes des meches.Elle venait de passer une nuit sombre de cauchemars orribles, comme une navire qui vient de traverser la tempete mais qui désormais a retrouvé la mer plate et tranquille.  
Tout était clair dans la pièce, les ombres de la vieille n'étaient que des phantomes.Elle se leva et vit la couvere du lit un peu enfoncée là où Shaoran était assis la veille.  
Où était il ?  
Elle se leva et alla en cuisine sans se mettre les chaussures et le trouva devant le feu avec une petite marmite fumante ; la table était dressée, il y avait des biscuits, de la confiture et du café.  
Shaoran Ah tu t'es réveillée !il porta sur la table le lait chaud, et Sakura sentit un parfum de pâte qui envahissait toute la pièce.  
Sakura Ah ! Mais ces biscuits  
Shaoran je viens de les préparer.  
Sakura OO ooh pour vrai ????  
Shaoran (rouge) Ehmmm oui.  
Ce fut un petit déjeuner délicieux, difficile de dire que la veille avait été une bourrasque. Et Shaoran se surprit de voir Sakura sourire comme si rien n'était arrivé.  
SakuraC'est grace à toi, seulement à toi si je vais bienet puiselle indiqua les bisquits ils sont trop bons !!!!  
Shaoran sourit rougissant, comme était belle sa Sakura !  
Puis terminé le dejeuner Shaoran devint serieux.il faut que je te dise.  
Sakura ?  
Shaoran Il faut partir   
Sakura (suffoquant)....ah  
Shaoran Inutile de rester ici, ce n'est plus ta maison, ce n'est pas ta famille. Prenons les cartes et partons.  
Sakura Maisoù irons nous ?  
Shaoran Chercher Sagaron.  
Sakura !!!!Quoi ?  
Shaoran Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.L'unique espoir c'est de le convaincre avec la force à nous ouvrir la porte.J'ai réfléchit, et je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il doit avoir utilisé une magie inconnue car il appartient à ce monde. Les cartes de Sakura utilisent le pouvoir de l'étoile, donc c'est inutile.  
Sakura Mais comment ferons nous ? Les villes sont pleines de soldats !  
Shaoran Nous nous cacherons avec des manteaux.Mais il faut renoncer à la magie, malheureusement.  
Sakura Ouaisils nous trouveraient tout de suite  
Shaoran sélon toi, où sont les cartes ?  
Sakura Behsi Youri voulait etre certain que personne les aurait trouvées..alorsah !  
Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Youri Son coffret !Il ne permet à personne de le toucher !  
Shaoran okay j'y vais moi.  
Sakura Fais attention !!!!  
Shaoran Okay  
Youri était encore endormi sur le lit.Shaoran prit le coffret, sortit et revena avec des bouteuilles d'eau et de la nourriture, puis referma la porte.  
Enfin ouvrit le coffret, et restitua les cartes et le sceptre à sa maitresse.  
Shaoran Partons.T'es prete ?Il faut aller à pieds  
Sakura oui !  
(à suivre..)  
[Aaaah finallement ce chapitre est termi né !Je ne reussissait vraiment pas à l'achever,car je savait quoi ecrire après (oui, il y aura des surprises) mais pas avantfinalement !  
Bisssssssssssses  
Meimi  
Pour m'écrire : contena.begvirgilio.it ]


	4. 4

......Chapitre 4

[j'ai ecrit ce chapitre en ecoutant Nausicaa Requiem , merveilleuse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Cette chanson crée vraiment le sous fond que j'avais souhaité]  
Le foret

Trois jours de chemin, ni plus ni moins pour arriver à Sagarrat, marchant à travers la foret .Sakura ne connaissait point le chemin à prendre, sachant seulement que pour arriver au premier village il fallait entrer dans la foret, suivre la " rue " tracée par les chevaux et les chariots, enfin ils seraient arrivé et auraient du continuer pour Saruja, la capitale. Un sac de toile sur le dos avec de la nourriture et quelques sous, pas plus, des manteaux très grands pour se couvrir du froid, deux couvertes et envie de marcher dans les pieds (ça ne devait pas manquer).Le chemin côtoyait parfois un ruisseau, donc pas de problèmes pour boire .Ils partirent sans trop penser à ce qu'il serait arrivé, sachant seulement qu'on ne pouvait pas attendre de venir capturé.  
Sakura ferma la porte, Shaoran était devant elle.  
Shaoran Je ne connais pas le chemin, il faudra se préparer à des mauvaises surprises.  
Sakura Par exemple ?  
Shaoran Trouver des bêtes sauvages, des inconnus, et.dormir à la belle étoile.il faudra nous arrêter quand il fera noir  
Sakura ouais  
Ils se mirent en voyage tout de suite, suivant la rue qui entrait dans le foret.  
Shaoran S'il arrive quelqu'un nous devrons nous cacher, on ne sait jamais.  
Sakura D'accord, mais tu verras que nous ne trouverons personne.  
Le soleil était assez haut et clair, mais pendant qu'ils marchaient ils ne le voyaient que derrière les branches des arbres, tantôt se cachait, tantôt revenait. Le foret n'était pas silencieux, pleine de chants d'oiseaux qui semblaient jouer une mélodie entre eux. Avant un premier soufflait des ah ah ah réguliers, puis un autre lui répondait d'un rythme différant, avec un ton plus gai, et le jeu continuait. Avançant d'un pas lent mais sur, Sakura et Shaoran se regardaient autour ; le sous bois était assez peuplé. On entendait des frou-frou soudain quand on s'approchait d'un buisson, sûrement des reptiles qui se cachaient entre les feuilles .Les deux jeunes marchaient l'un a coté de l'autre sans rien dire, et le temps passa vite .Impossible de dire où ils se trouvaient, il n'y avait pas des hauteurs où on pouvait monter .Ils firent des pauses pour manger quelque chose et surtout boire.  
Sakura s'arrêta, les pieds commençaient à lui faire mal, elle souffla.  
Sakura Oufff que je suis fatiguée !!!S'il te plait, arrêtons nous !  
Shaoran Okay.  
Ils ne s'assirent pas terre, à l'ombre d'un arbre .Shaoran tenait le dos contre celui-ci, par contre Sakura se jeta sur l'herbe, ouvrant les bras à croix.  
Sakura Ouff je suis morte !elle souffla et ferma les yeux, pour écouter la voix du vent parmi les branches .Cette voix semblait monotone, mais parfois changeait tout à coup, réveillant la fille qui allait s'endormir,sentant les paupières très lourdes, les jambes collé au sol. Elle abandonna toutes ses défenses, plus que tranquille.  
Le gars ne voulait pas se reposer, mais surtout adorait la regarder, c'était trop doux la voir presque endormie, elle qui avait complète confiance en lui, ne faisant rien pour se protéger .Bah oui, elle était là sur le pré, un très beau spectacle ! Un ange blanc, des cheveux couleur miel à caresser, des lèvres roses à embrasserShaoran sentait sa bouche attiré sur celle de Sakura, comme hypnotisé par la fille, il se pencha très doucement sur elle, appuyant les mains sur le pré .Il s'arrêta devant elle, se sentant fondre comme la neige au soleil. Son pauvre cur ne voulait plus se calmer et lui mentait disant qu'un baiser doux ne lui aurait pas fait mal, car il était gentil, il ne lui aurait que caressé les lèvres de ses lèvres, rien autre que ça .Une langueur indéfinissable lui serrait le cur et lui faisait mal, car Sakura était trop belle pour lui résister, son visage déjà trop proche du sien .Il se demanda ce qu'il le poussait à faire cela, comme si des fils invisibles le conduisaient au bon endroit. Il attendit devant elle, mais la peur d'être repoussé le toucha soudain. Shaoran souffla et se releva.  
Sakura Nani ? (Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?)  
Shaoran Hemmmm rien du tout.dit il faisant une grimace.  
Sakura lui sourit les yeux luisantes J'ai soif.  
Shaoran Je viens moi aussi.  
Ils descendirent vers le ruisseau s'agrippant aux branches des buissons, puis laissant les pieds arriver à la plaine. Sakura s'approcha de l'au faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur les grosses pierres lisses qui étaient devant soi, mettant les pieds entre une pierre et l'autre. Elle arriva là où l'eau était plus profonde, s'agenouilla et joignit les mains pour en faire un verre .Mais comme elle cherchait de boire de ses propres mains l'eau lui tombait par terre, la mouillant sur le bras et le cou.  
Alors Shaoran s'agenouilla près d'elle, le manteau rendait plus grande sa silhouette. Tu ne peux pas faire tout.  
Il joignit les mains pour les remplir d'eau et les lui offrit pour boire .Sakura sourit et pencha le visage pour boire de ses mains (si douuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux !!!), en rigolant, c'était si drôle ! Il rit lui aussi, sentant qu'elle aspirait l'eau faisant des bruits. Mais ce qui était beau, c'étaient ses mains grandes et bonnescomme celles de son père. Puis elle fit la même chose avec lui, et quand elle le vit plier la tête vers ses mains et le sentit boire rougit furieusement, ayant l'impression de voir un gros bébé. Il lui prit les mains par-dessous, comme pour arrêter l'eau qui pouvait couler de ses doigts fins,et elle rougit davantage.  
SakuraBon sang s'il est beau ! pensa-t-elle, ayant du mal à contrôler ses " coup de chaud ".  
Puis ils continuèrent à marcher, s'arrêtant peu, seulement quand Sakura le demandait. Enfin le soir arriva enveloppant de son manteau noir toute la foret.  
Shaoran Arrêtons nous, inutile de continuer avec le noir.  
Sakura Mais il n'y a rien pour s'abriter dans ce foret d'enfer !  
Shaoran Ouais..Il sortit du sac les couvertes qu'il étendit par terre, et invita Sakura d'un geste de la main.  
Elle se coucha sur la couverte et se couvrit, mais soudain se releva, voyant que Shaoran s'était couvert mais restait assis regarder dans le noirComment ça, tu ne dors pas ? Tu n'as pas dormi hier aussi !  
Shaoran Je reste éveillé, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver.  
Sakura protesta vivement.Mais c'est une folie ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu vas mourir de fatigue !  
Shaoran C'est nécessaire. Je je dois te proteger.il rougit.  
Sakura (Blush) ah.begaya-t-elleBah alors on fera à moitié, d'accord ? Tu vas me réveiller dans une heure et je continuerai moi à monter la garde.  
[BLUSH=rougir]  
Shaoran sourit D'accord.  
Sakura (sérieuse) C'est entendu, hein ?  
Shaoran Oui.  
Elle se coucha de nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Ce fut une nuit longue pour elle, des rêves étranges parcoururent sa pensée, lui faisant oublier tout. Des frissons montèrent sur le dos, elle s'agita, se tournant d'un coté à l'autre, comme si elle ne réussissait à trouver la bonne position pour s'endormir. Alors Shaoran lui souleva la tête doucement faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller et l'appuya sur ses jambes.Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle sentit la lumière du soleil lui caresser la joue, et un visage encore plus beau du soleil la regarder avec amour.  
Elle s'étira paresseusement pour se dresser et s'apercevoir avec stupeur que c'était matin.  
Elle se préoccupa tout à coupOh non !!Mais je t'avais dit de m'appeler ! Tu ne m'as pas réveillée !fit elle, protestant comme un enfant.  
Shaoran lui fit un sourire merveilleux et une caresse Tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.  
Sakura se sentit craquer Oooooohhh..  
Et il la regarda longtemps dans les yeux avec fermeté.Il avait l'air d'avoir passé la nuit en contemplation de Sakura.  
Sakura avait le regard tremblant ; elle le détourna de lui pour pudeur, en bégayent Eh c'est pas juste, voilà, c'est pas juste.  
Shaoran sourit Pas grave, la prochaine fois ce sera toi à monter la garde mentit-il.  
Sakura MMM-mmm pliant en avant le tête, pas trop convaincue qu'il disait la vérité.  
Ils firent un petit déjeuner rapide avant de partir, Sakura sentait que ses jambes étaient plus faibles que le soir avant.  
Shaoran Tu devras y faire l'habitude, nous avons encore 2 jours de voyage.  
Sakura Malheureusement.  
Et ils continuèrent le chemin ; mais cette fois Sakura avait envie de parler.  
Sakura Shaoran-kun, il y a plein de choses que tu ne m'as pas dit.  
Shaoran C'est vrai.  
Sakura Par exemple je pensais que je suis dans ce monde depuis une semaine, et toi depuis trois jours, si je ne me trompe pas..  
Shaoran Ouila porte que nous avons traversé est sûrement une porte espace-tempsnous nous sommes trouvé donc en lieux differents en moments differents.Ca c'est parce que tu as été la première à tomber.  
SakuraAh maintenant ça s'expliquemais les vêtements que nous avions ? D'où viennent ils ?  
Shaoran Je ne sais pas, peut être c'est une magie liée aux dimensions parallèles..Ou peut être c'est quelqu'un qui nous les a donné.  
Sakura Quelqu'un ? Et qui, Sagaron ? Notre ennemi ?  
Shaoran ...peut être.  
Sakura Mais s'il est un ennemi !  
Shaoran Peut etre il voulait nous accueillir dans l'espoir de notre collaborationJe ne sais pas.  
Sakura Mais alors pourquoi ne sommes nous pas ses prisonniers ?  
Shaoran J'ai une demi idée.Je crois que le véritable but de Sagaron n'étais que toi.Car tu as été attirée vers le cercle toi seulement, c'est moi qui j'y suis tombé après car j'ai essayé de te retenir.Alors je croisque mon entrée ait provoqué un changement dans ses projets. Peut être il avait prévu seulement ton arrivé, un seul corps et pas deux, alors ça a dérangé son enchantement .Et nous nous sommes perdu dans le bois.  
Sakura Heureusement !  
Shaoran ça a été une chance de te trouver.j'aurais pu te chercher toute la vie sans te revoir.  
Sakura Hein ? Veux tu plaisanter ? Tu n'aurais jamais du !!Plutôt tu aurais du penser à toi-même !!Pourquoi me chercher ? Si j'étais morte, tout aurait été inutile !  
Shaoran cria, très sérieux Ça jamais !!!!!!  
Le cur de Sakura battit fort Ah ?!  
Shaoran rougit et eut une honte terrible,il baissa la tete.Ehmmm jel'aurais jamais accepté.il grogna.  
Shaoran (rouge )Bah..bah..continuons à marcher, c'est tard.  
Sakura Ha.hai  
L'après midi arriva très tot, ils s'arretèrent de nouveau pour se reposer, et encore une fois à l'ombre d'un arbre.Désormais le soleil allait disparaître entre les branches, le ciel avait prit une teinte violet.  
Sakura Uff !!!Je commence à..ehmmm mon derrière commence à en avoir marre des pierres.Et mon dos aussifit elle en s'etirant.  
Shaoran(rouge pivoin) Bah..ehmmmm moi aussi je suis fatigué etpeut etre si tu t'appuyes à moiil fit une grimace ça fera moins mal.  
Sakura Ahhein ?....merci !!!elle se blottit contre lui, frottant la joue sur son torse.Elle se sentait vraiment à l'abri de tout peril , sentait Shaoran la proteger, lui qui avait le cur qui allait exploser dans la poitrine ; il se mordit les levres et soffla du nez.  
Sakura Tu saisfit elle.  
Shaoran (tout rouge ) Oui ?...  
Sakura J'ai revé cette nuit.On dit qu'il faut raconter les reves tout de suite pour ne pas les oublier.  
ShaoranIl est passé un peu de temps..Veux tu le raconter ? Peut être c'est important. Parfois tu faisais des rêves prémonitoires.  
Sakura Vraiment ? Ah d'accord.Meme s'ils commencent à disparaître  
Elle ferma les yeux et abandonna la tête contre Shaoran qui écoutait.C'est un rêve très bizarre, peut être ça ne veut rien dire. Nous étions dans le bois, mais je ne saurais pas dire où, la seule chose que je sais c'est que c'était un lieu plutôt désert, il n'y avait personne. Tu sais elle se regarda les piedsje portais des chaussures rouges..Des ballerines très légères et luisantes .C'étaient mes chaussures, comme elles étaient belles ! Tellement belles que j'ai commencé à tournoyer et à faire des pirouettes sur moi-même, j'ai fait un bond et j'ai vu qu'elles me donnaient un élan incroyable.ah mais ce rêve est stupide.  
Shaoran Mais non continue.  
Sakura Okayben alors tu étais là et tu me regardais tournoyer, mais je me suis arrêté tout à coup et j'ai rigolécar tu portait des chaussures bizarres, des brodequins en cuir enormes.Et je t'ai fait remarquer que je portais par contre des escarpins petits et jolis, il me semblait d'avoir des pieds tellement petits et légers !...  
Shaoran écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche d'une façon un peu ridicule, comme si elle lui avait dit quelque chose d'incroyable.Son visage devint rouge comme le feu. La tête lui tourna, il sentit qu'elle était lourde et toute chaude, il n'y comprenait plus rien.Mais Sakura continuait naïvement son récit, sans s'interrompre ; ça lui fit un étrange effet, se sentant comme bloqué sur place.  
Sakura Et j'ai commencé à tournoyer autour de toi en rond, j'étais satisfaite de moi et tu me suivais du regard.  
Le pauvre gars bouillit et craignit qu'elle puisse le remarquer.  
Sakura Maisfit elle tristement...puis..  
Shaoran ....p-puis ?..  
Sakura ...tutu m'as regardé d'une façon drôle, et je me suis arrêtée et..tu as sorti ton épée..  
Shaoran (BLUSHHHHHHHHHH)Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahil était tout mouillé de sueur, le cur qui frappait la poitrine violemment ; il n'avait plus le courage de toucher Sakura.  
Sakura semblait vraiment triste J'ai crié..  
Shaoran (Encore plus rouge !!!!!!)Ah !.ah b-bon..il déglutit uh uh !!!!!!  
Sakura lui prit le bras comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bon, pas méchant comme dans son rêve...j'ai eu une peur bleuetu me faisait peur et me regardais avec un sourire malicieux  
Shaoran (oh mamaaaaaaaaaan !!!)pensa-t-il.  
Sakura Et..alors..tu as empoigné l'épée et tu m'as frappé avec une telle violence !!!!...Et encore et encore, sans repos, tu m'as pénétré le ventrej'ai poussé un tel cri !!!  
Ce fut le coup de grâce, Shaoran explosa et renversa brusquement la tête en arrière sur le tronc d'arbre (très dur, aïe !) se faisant mal .Il resta comme ça, immobile, la tête dans le ciel.  
Sakura (naïve) Woé ??Shaoran -Kun tu vas bien ??Elle se leva pour le regarder.  
Shaoran (pivoine) Pffffffffffffffff ouij-je vais bienBLUSSSSSSHHHH.  
Sakura Tu pense que ce rêve soitprémonitoire ?..Ça pourrait arriver ??...   
Shaoran (pauvre de lui !!!!!!!!!!)MOI !...JE.MAIS !!!!!!!!  
Sakura (le regardant préoccupée) Non mais ça va Shaoran -kun ?....  
Shaoran se leva d'un bond, pivoine et cria, serrant les poingsOUI !!!JE VAIS BIEN !!!!......  
Il se mit le sac sur le dos d'une façon mécanique ALLONS !!!!LE CHEMIN EST LONG !!!...   
Et il marcha comme un pantin.uh uh uh !!!!!!  
Sakura le suivit fort préoccupéequ'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il avait perdu la tête.  
[Bien bien bien !!!!Faisons le point de la situation car je crois que vous n'avez rien compris .Eh bien Shaoran connais le sens des rêves, tandis que Sakura non.Donc si vous étés un peu sensibles ne lisez pas ce paragraphe Eh bien Sakura a cru que c'était un cauchemar, mais elle se trompait car elle est naïve, et le rêve même est une façon de se cacher quelque chose qu'elle n'ose pas imaginer pour pudeur, c'est-à-dire des désirs cachées (quand j'aurais terminé allez re-lire le rêveO et vous comprendrez tout, tout !!! ) Ses chaussures petites et rouges, ses belles chaussures sont un symbole sexuel très précis, vous savez ? Le pied petit de la femme tandis que les chaussures de Shaoran sont grandes, car le pied de l'homme est plus puissant, donc c'est la force de l'homme contre la faiblesse et le charme de la femmeCommencez vous à comprendre ? Elle dansait autour de lui, ça c'est un symbole très commun pour indiquer le rapport sexuel Puis l'épée de Shaoran d'accord c'est vrai que Shaoran a une épée mais là ça symbolise rien d'autre que le membre masculin (eh oui) car il est long et puissant et fait malplus ou moinsDonc Sakura a crié, mais pas de peur (elle ne pouvait pas le savoir),elle a hurlé de plaisir..Donc Shaoran a prit l'épée et lui a pénétré le ventre plusieurs fois.ça suffit vous avez déjà compris ..]  
Sakura se mit presque à courir Shaoran -kuuuuuuun !!Attend moi, tu vas trop vite !  
Shaoran (encore choqué) He.heeee bah alors dépêche toi !!  
Sakura Enfin ! Pourquoi cours tu ?  
Shaoran sentit les tempes lui éclater, il fallait s'éloigner de la tentation qui d'ailleurs l'avait chatouillé.  
Shaoran (Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait à ne pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite.pensa t-il...Sakura elle desire que je.que je fasse )BLUUUUSHHHHHH   
Il s'arreta soufflant fort et longuement.  
Sakura s'arreta à quelques pas de lui Tu es si drole depuis quelques secondes !!!Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?Puis je t'aider ?  
Shaoran Ah et il la toisa du regard de la tete aux pieds, du bas vers l'haut,.belle,belle,belle !!!Il se sentit prendre d'un desir soudain et puissant qui lui martelait la tete à faire mal, sentit le battement du cur s'accelerer , et une atroce envie d'elle qui lui serrait la gorge . Son regard devint fevrieux, tout son corps l'appellait, la voulait là et maintenant.  
Shaoran Sacré nom de nom !!!!!Que le Diable m'emporte !!!!!!  
Sakura ouvrit des grands yeux naives et doux Shaoran-kun.  
Shaoran (Oh Seigneur bon Dieu !!Je lui ai promis de la proteger !!!!!)Il appuya les coudes au premier arbre qu'il trouva et frappa du bras le tronc jusqu'à se faire mal ;il grogna entre les dents.   
Silence.  
Sakura ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser, elle lui mit une main sur l'epaule,alors il s'ecarta d'elle brusquement.  
Shaoran Ecoute !!Tu ne dois plus t'approcher de moi d'accord ?  
Sakura COMME ????!!!!!  
Shaoran fronça les sourcils Promets le moi !!!!  
Sakura (douce comme le miel)Mais..mais je ne comprends pas..c'est à cause de mon reve ?  
ShaoranEhil se tourna de l'autre cotéJe ne veut pas te faire du mal.Cherche de comprendre.  
Sakura (la gorge nouée)Non j'y crois pas !!Tu ne pourrais jamais me faire du mal !Je te connais !  
Shaoran Hein ?  
La fille lui caressa la joue, les larmes aux yeux Je te connais !Il me suffit de te regarder dans les yeux pour comprendre que tu es bon et gentil.  
Shaoran frissonna et ferma les yeux, pour lui caresser la main sur la joue.Et encore une fois, il   
sentit sa force de volonté chanceler.Une voix mechante lui soufflait dans l'oreille que c'était vrai, Sakura avait raison, il était gentil, il l'aurait gentiment embrassée, il lui aurait fait l'amour gentiment...sans lui faire maloh oui .  
Shaoran CONNERIES !!!!!!!!Il se mit les mains sur la tete voulant presque s'arracher les cheveux, il tomba par terre agenouillé et gemit.  
ShaoranLaisse moi en paix !!!!!Pars !!!!  
Sakura tremblaHein ?Non je..  
Shaoran hurla PARS !!!!!!!JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !!!!!!!!  
La fille pâlit, ses prunelles devinrent deux points noirs dans des yeux verts qui ne tardèrent pas à devenir lacrimeux. Des sanglots naquirent au fond de sa gorge pour monter ensuite et devenir convulsifs ; elle n'eut pas honte de montrer ses larmes. Sakura cligna les yeux et des larmes plus grosses et chaudes coulèrent lourdement de ses joues .Shaoran la sentit pleurer et s'enfuir brusquement, redoublant les larmes à chaque pas. Et elle courut sans savoir où , courut en chancelant, en se griffant les bras , en criant fort sa peine.Elle traversa un ruisseau , trebucha sur une pierre, reprit sa course folle, s'eloignat encore plus, perdant tout de suite la memoire des lieux où elle venait de passer,ne voulant que se perdre dans le foret.  
Sakura (Il ne me veut pas, il veut que je m'en aille !...Non ce n'est pas possible !!!Shaoran ne me veut pas !!!...)Et elle trebucha sur un buisson , tomba par terre s'ecorchant les genoux et se sali les mains, mais ne chercha plus de se relever,mouillant la terre de ses larmes, trouvant un plaisir sadique à souffrir et à se faire du mal.  
Shaoran , encore hors de soi, leva la tete , se tourna vers l'endroit où Sakura s'était enfuite.Il s'était un peu calmé et maintenant voulait la retrouver.  
Shaoran Sakura ?....  
Mais personne ne repondit , et il remarqua avec effroi qu'il ne réussissait plus à entendre ses sanglots.  
Shaoran tressaillitSakura ????  
Il commença à marcher se regardant autour , pour accelerer ses pas encore plus,la panique qui grandissait.  
Shaoran SAKURA !!!!!  
Il se mit à courire, haletant, une grimace sur le visage.  
Shaoran SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA !!!  
Il courait regardant nerveusement à gauche à droite, ayant l'impression que le foret n'était que silence, silence de mort  
Shaoran cria à pleins poumons, de toutes ses forces SAKURAAAAAA !!!!!REPONDS MOI !!!!!!  
Personne, personne, !!!Et sa gorge se serra lui enlevant le souffle. Et si elle était là, ou là ? Où aller ? Et si je l'avais déjà franchie ? Si elle s'était cachée là ?  
Il continuait à tourner la tête d'un coté et de l'autre, continuant à avancer, se perdant lui aussi.  
Shaoran Queue, c'est de ma faute !!!!!Perdue, je l'ai perdue !!!!  
Il allait perdre l'espoir, elle pouvait être n'importe où, et ce foret de merde n'aidait point à la retrouver. Les ombres du soir avaient recouvert le foret d'un manteau sombre et froid.  
Puis tout à coup des gémissements, des sanglots juste devant lui.  
Shaoran Sakura !!!! Il vit les buissons l'herbe où elle avait marché, la vit couchée par terre sur le ventre qui gémissait et se tordait .Sakura le sentit arriver, se tourna mais ne réussit pas à retenir les larmes copieuses. Shaoran s'agenouilla en frissonnant, il vit son chagrin, ses genoux ensanglantés, alors il lui prit la main et lui embrassa longuement la paume avec transport et amour. Sakura arrêta petit à petit de pleurer, fort surprise. Elle sentait ses lèvres douces lui chatouiller la main et puis monter sur le bras. Ensuite il la regarda dans les yeux, leva l'autre main et lui caressa les lèvres mi-ouvertes du bout des doigts, pour y déposer ensuite un baiser. Il décolla les lèvres et la regarda Pardonne -moi, je t'en prie !....je t'aime, je t'aime à en perde la tête.  
Sakura resta ébahie , complètement perduepuis se laissa embrasser de nouveau, cette fois avec une passion nouvelle ;il goûta ses larmes salés sur tout le visage, voulant lui caresser toute la figure de la bouche .Elle sentit alors avec délice que sa langue cherchait la sienne dans sa bouche et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, l'incita à continuer en lui caressent les cheveux .Et les baisers devinrent fougueux, il lui enlevait presque le souffle tellement il avait attendu ce moment .Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il n'était pas satisfait, c'était comme si la faim d'elle grandissait à chaque baiser, et maintenant il désirait passer les lèvres sur la peau de la fille, sur toute la peau. Il lui commença à enlever la robe subtile qui glissait silencieusement de sa poitrine; elle ne s'opposa pas. Et il vit la plus belle créature dont la peau blanche était de soie sous la lumière de la Lune .Elle l'aida à se déshabiller au point qu'il n'y avait plus que les buissons à leur cacher les nudités dans la nuit. Et il lui caressa les seins avec envie et tendresse, lui mordillant la peau du cou, tandis qu'elle renversait la tête en arrière. Sakura adorait ses mains grandes et chaudes qui avaient envie de la connaître s'aventurant sur ses reliefs, explorant les points sensibles. Les fleurs de la nuit virent la peau de la fille frémir au vent et aux baisers, et ils entendirent Sakura gémir et crier de plus en plus fort dans noir, presque pleurant. Les deux amants étaient là couchés sur l'herbe humide, goûtant jusqu'au bout le plaisir intense de la chair sur la chair, se tordant sous la force de l'amour, pressant l'amant contre soi, gémissant toujours.  
Et après avoir épanché tous leurs désirs ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, se réchauffant seulement avec leurs corps et le grand manteau que Shaoran utilisa pour couvrir sa belle.  
Enfin la lumière du matin arriva, effaçant les ombres de la nuit. Le gars ouvrit les yeux doucement, les clignant plusieurs fois avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Et sentit avec effroi un corps chaud collé contre soi, sentait sa peau douce, sa tête et ses bras abandonné sur la poitrine, tandis que lui il l'enlaçait encore .Shaoran vit Sakura toute nue endormie dans ses bras, et se rappela, oui se rappela de la nuit folle qu'ils venaient de passer. Il eut chaud, ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, craignait les conséquences terribles. Cependant il lui sembla encore de sentir la fille qui l'appelait pendant qu'il faisaient l'amour, et lui il s'excitait davantage la sentant jouir à chaque pénétration. Il devint rouge tomate tout de suiteil aimait trop quand elle gémissait  
Shaoran Oh bon Dieu, je le savais !!Quelle connerie que j'ai faite !!!!!  
Sakura Mmmm-mmmm..remuant les paupières et la tête.  
Shaoran Oh- oh-oh et maintenant ???Que vais-je lui raconter ?  
La fille ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle rencontra fut le beau visage de son amant. Deux secondes après se rendit compte que sa peau touchait la sienne sur tout le corps, et en un instant se rappela ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la nuit, se rappela d'avoir criéle sang arriva lui colorer les joues d'un rouge tomate.  
Ils étaient tous les deux pivoines, fort embarrassés, sous le manteau de Shaoran.  
Ce fut le gars à bégayer quelque chose le premier.Heu.je suis navré.  
Sakura HemmmJ-je non c'est aussi de ma faute.  
Shaoran Non c'est moi qui a commencé !....  
Sakura Mais je n'ai rien fait pour t'arrêter.au contraire.  
Elle l'embrassa.  
Shaoran Alors t'es pas en colère avec moi ?  
Sakura ne lui répondit pas, mais le regarda dans les yeux pendant qu'elle lui caressait le pied de ses doigts, elle sourit.  
Shaoran Hein ?.. C'est quoi ça ?..  
Sakura l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois il répondit au baiser, tout en lui glissant les mains sur le dos .Ensuite il décolla ses lèvres et la regarda coquinement.  
Sakura ?  
Il lui prit une mèche de cheveux pour lui caresser le pavillon de l'oreille, Sakura rigola et baissa brusquement la tête.  
Sakura Arrête, tu me fais des chatouilles !!!Ah Ah ah !!  
Shaoran s'amusait plus qu'elleAh oui ? Es tu chatouilleuse ?Et elle continuait à tourner la tête tandis que Shaoran n'avait pas envie de la laisser aller.Après l'avoir faite rigoler longtemps il descendit en peu plus en bas pour lui embrasser le sein.  
Et (Rouge) Ohque fais tu ?  
Shaoran (perdu) Rien  
Sakura ce serait bien l'heure de se lever, non ?  
Shaoran souffla Oui  
Finalement ils s'habillèrent de nouveau et partirent à la recherche du sac qu'ils avaient oublié. En effet il fallait de la nourriture pour affronter le dernier jour de voyage dans le foret. Après une dizaine de minutes ils le retrouvèrent ainsi que le chemin et continuèrent à marcher main dans la main.   
Sakura C'est drôle mais je ne t'ai pas encore dit une chose.  
Shaoran Uh ? Quoi ?  
Sakura (avec des grands beaux yeux)Je t'aime.  
Shaoran sourit Moi aussi.  
(À suivre)  
[Kikouuuuuuuuuuu à tous ! J'espère enfin d'avoir écrit quelque chose de bien (les autres chapitres ne me plaisaient point sauf le premier, comme j'ai dit--, et je vous dis seulement qu'il y aura un coup de théâtre dans le prochaine chapitre où nous verrons finalement les ennemis.ok ça suffit ! Bises à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit, mercimercimerci !!!!!!!!!Je vous aime !!!Bisssssssses  
Pour m'écrire  
contena.begvirgilio.it]


	5. 5

......

Chapitre 5   
Le château   
Requiem for you  
Sakura prit le bras de Shaoran et y appuya délicatement la tête, soufflant : Oh Shaoran  
Shaoran Oui ?  
Sakura Je t'aime tant ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre combien !Elle le regarda avec des yeux tristes.  
Shaoran Oooh..mais moi aussi je t'aime !Il lui prit le visage et lui fit des bises sur le front, les joues, le menton et enfin sur le couJe t'adore tellement, tellement !  
Sakura souffla. Elle lui jeta les bras au cou.Elle commença à rigoler très doucement.  
Shaoran Pourquoi ris tu ?  
Sakura continua, ses sanglots devinrent plus évidents, elle chercha de les cacher.  
Shaoran Mais !!...Sakura tu es en train de pleurer !!!Oh Sakura !!Qu'est ce qu'il y a ???Ça ne va pas ???Dis le moi !!  
Sakura avait les yeux rouges et chauds, des larmes coulèrent. Nonelle déglutit ça va !!C'est seulement que..que je t'aime !  
Shaoran ouvra grand les yeux Oooh !!...  
Sakura chercha de sourire mais en vain C'est que ..Oh c'est stupidemais je me sens envahie par le bonheur..  
Shaoran Oh Sakura !et il redoubla en tendresses.  
Sakura (rouge, les yeux luisants) Je ne te l'ai pas dit maisj'ai cru de t'avoir aimé dès notre rencontre, au bord de l'eau, même si j'avais peur de toi, j'ai réalisé après que.. elle rougit.  
Shaoran Tu es belle. Je t'aime moi aussi depuis toujours.  
Sakura Oh, enlace moi fort ! Je te prie !!!  
Shaoran la serra fort.  
Sakura C'est là que je veux rester, pour l'éternité.  
Shaoran la relâcha et la regarda dans les yeux verts, enivré par son parfum de rose. C'était la musique la plus belle qu'il avait jamais entendu, lente, solennelle, de violon accompagné de la flûte qui jouait une mélodie tantôt triste, tantôt gaie comme les comptines d'enfants. Sakura était la musique, la chanson que ses oreilles adoraient et répétaient continuellement.  
Sakura aurait voulu lui dire tellement des choses qu'elle ne savait pas d'où commencer, et même si elle y avait essayé elle ne serait jamais réussie à exprimer tout. Elle était une fille sans une vie véritable, et lui était l'unique à la connaître et à lui offrir le soutien qu'elle cherchait. N'importait pas si ils n'étaient pas revenus sur Terre, il était suffisant d'être ensemble.  
Sakura continua à marcher, le égard perdu. Puis s'arrêta tout à coup. Shaoran se tourna.  
Sakura Ecoute !  
Shaoran Quoi ?dit il.  
Sakura fit une expression triste, préoccupée .Elle le regarda sérieusement. Puis s'approcha et l'embrassa encore, il resta un peu surpris.  
Sakura Si s'il m'arrivera quelque chose, si.  
Shaoran Sakura !!Mais que dis tu ??????Tout ira bien si nous serons ensemble, je le sais !!!!  
Sakura (la voix tremblante) Oui mais..  
Shaoran Non écoute moi ! Tout ira bien d'accord ? Nous avons les cartes, et Sagaron ne pourra rien faire. De toute façon il ne peut pas savoir que nous allons le chercher.  
Sakura avala le sanglot qui voulait naître Oui  
Mais elle n'était pas satisfaite, car un terrible pressentiment lui serrait le cur.  
Sakura Mais j'ai une chose importante à dire.  
Shaoran Quoi ?  
Sakura baissa la tête Si..Si tu me perdras je ne veut pas que tu souffres, je ne le supporterais jamaisSi je te perdrai j'en souffrirais mais la pire chose pour moi ce serait de savoir que tu es malheureuxJe préfère que tu penses à toi-même, et elle se mordit les lèvres si tu trouves une autre fille  
Shaoran lui prit les bras fort et la secoua Hey !!!Arrête avec ces discours !!!!!!Tu ne me perdras pas, jamais !!!  
Sakura le regarda tristement.  
Shaoran JAMAIS, tu comprends ? Et je ne veux pas d'autres filles !!!!!Je n'aime que toi, seulement toi, à la folie  
Le gars l'enlaça de nouveau pour l'embrasser ensuite. Ah ! Si elle aimait sa façon d'embrasser ! Avec tendresse et dévotion, pour se jeter ensuite dans la passion.  
Shaoran Tu me semble un peu trop préoccupé, peut être si tu bois un peu ça ira mieux ou pas ?  
Sakura D'accord. Comme tu veux. Elle se tourna vers le ruisseau qui n'était qu'à 200 mètres.  
Sakura Mais viens avec moi, s'il te plait.  
Shaoran Ah d'accord..  
Ils s'approchèrent du ruisseau qui était caché par un group de chênes très touffus. Sakura descendit vers le ruisseau quand Shaoran sentit un frou frou derrière lui.  
Shaoran Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite !Et il n'attendit pas que Sakura lui disait non qu'il était déjà parti.  
Shaoran J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de grandil sortit l'épée luisante il faut faire attention. Il s'aventura entre les buissons, sentant le frou frou devenir toujours plus fort .Ce n'était pas une bête quelconque, il devait être un animal très lourd ; il sentit rugir, tellement fort qu'il eut l'impression de sentir trembler la terre sous ses pieds.Puis il se tut, un silence effroyable.  
Shaoran Mais qu'est ce que.  
Sakura était encore au ruisseau, incapable de bouger. L'eau froide et grise coulait sur les pierres sombres et rondes .Des brins d'herbe poussaient autour, d'un vert sombre, tout était silence sauf la voix du ruisseau qui lui parlait et lui disait que le temps était terminé.  
Sakura frissonna Ce silence n'est pas naturelpourquoi je ne sens plus la voix des oiseaux ?Où sont ils ?Et elle commença à se tourner avec angoisse, d'un coté à l'autre, les yeux qui cherchaient dans les buissons, les oreilles tendues au moindre bruit. Et ce silence d'enfer était plus bruissant que la tempête.  
Grooonn.  
Sakura Ah ?...  
Un grognement faible provenait d'un buisson,ou peut être il venait de là ? Ou de là ? Elle s'efforça au maximum pour l'entendre.  
Sakura eut chaud Oh mon Dieu..fais attention !  
GROUWWNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura AAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!  
Shaoran tressaillitAh !!!!Sakura !!!!Et il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible vers le ruisseau, le cur qui battait à mille, la peur risquait de le faire mourir.  
Shaoran sautait à travers les buissons, retrouvant le chemin où il venait de passer, craignant un effroyable spectacle. Un cri désespéré, encore plus fort que le précédent lui brisa le cur.  
Shaoran SAKURAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura était encore là, essuyée, prête à se battre. La créature était devant elle et la fixait, était là pour l'attaquer .De sa bouche sortait du sang qui coulait par terre, des yeux jaunes sans âme étaient collés sur la fille. Son poil noir était long et touffu, lui recouvrait les pattes.  
Elle prit une clé de son cou et cria, levant la main vers le ciel : Clé qui possed le pouvoir de l'étoile, montre moi ta véritable puissance ! Moi Sakura je te l'ordonne !!!!!Le cercle doré apparut sous ses pieds et commença à tourner, portant le symbole de l'étoile qui l'avait toujours accompagnée et aidée.  
Shaoran l'entendit SAKURAAAA !!!  
Sakura lança une carte rose devant soi et la frappa en l'air : Watery !!!!  
Une créature bleue avec une longue chevelure sortit de la carte rapide comme un cheval qui court, se jeta sur la bête pour la frapper, elle grogna, mais bondit tout de suite vers la fille qui cria.  
Sakura Aaaa !!!!!!!....elle recula vite JUMP !!!  
Des petites ailes brillantes sortirent de ses chaussures émettant un petit son.Elle sauta loin de la bête, à l'autre coté du ruisseau.  
Sakura Je ne suis pas encore morte, pas encore !!!! Je ne perdrai !!!....  
La bête haletait, son souffle devint plus silencieux pour éclater ensuite et se jeter sur la fille avec sa silhouette gigantesque qui couvrait le soleil.  
Shaoran Raitei Shourai !!!!!!  
La bête fut frappée en plein vol d'un foudre qui le fit tomber ensuite par terre à quelques pas de Sakura. Elle trembla une dernière fois. Puis arrêta de bouger.  
Shaoran SAKURA !!!!! Il se précipita vers elle qui lui jeta les bras au cou, pleurant.  
Sakura Je j'ai eu tellement, tellement peur !!!Que c'était la fin !!!!!!!Je te l'avais dit.  
Shaoran (fort ému) C'est de ma faute ! Tu avais raison, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seule !!...Mais c'est fini !!  
Sakura (les larmes aux yeux, frissonnant) Non attend !!!Contrôle qu'elle soit vraiment morte !  
Shaoran Comment ?  
Sakura Lance lui un autre foudre !!!!!On ne sait jamais !!!!!Et elle lui saisit le bras avec angoisse ne t'approche pas d'elle !!!....  
Shaoran Oo ah-ha..  
Il lui lança une autre charge électrique, mais la bête était morte.  
Shaoran Satisfaite ?  
Sakura (un peu méfiante)Hummm..  
Shaoran se tourna vers elle avec un sourire Tu te préoccupes trop  
Sakura resta en silence une seconde, puis regarda dessus l'épaule de Shaoran, elle ouvra grand les yeux.  
Sakura AAAAAAAAAAAAAh !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shaoran cligna les yeux Hein ?............. il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner qu'il reçut un coup à la tête et tomba par terre évanoui.  
Et le vent souffla avec sa voix de menace dans un ciel gris de mort.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Il ouvrit les yeux lourdement, comme s'il avait dormi pour des jours en agonie. Il se dressa, et tout son corps lui faisait mal, se sentait étourdi ; où était il, où se trouvait il ? La pièce semblait accueillante, une maison riche ou plutôt un château, difficile à dire. Il était couché sur un lit à baldaquin avec des tentes grandes et lourdes couleur bordeaux .Le lit était souple et grand à deux places, et lui il se trouvait sous les couvertes, encore habillé. Il tourna la tête pour observer la pièce, cherchant de se rappeler ce qu'il était arrivé, mais il n'y réussissait. Des tapisseries représentant des scènes de guerre, de combat à cheval étaient sur les murs ; Shaoran remarqua un lion percé d'une lance empoignée par un chevalier ; du plafond pendait une grande lustre à chandelles mi-éteintes, la cire rouge coulait sur les soutiens .Un grand miroir au cadre doré était posé sur une meuble noir, luisant ; Shaoran vit soi même réfléchit.  
Une porte très haute en bois était sur le mur de droite avec des cadres dorés, et le parquet en marbre froid luisait, réfléchissant la lumière des chandelles.  
Shaoran se leva du lit pour se regarder autour, il chercha d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était bloquée de l'extérieur.  
Finalement il réalisa.  
Shaoran Oh NON ! Sakura !!!......  
La dernière chose qu'il avait vu c'était la fille qui le regardait avec des yeux effrayés et hurlaitpuis plus rien, vide total.  
Il chercha alors dans ses poches, il n'y avait rien.  
Shaoran Merde !!!Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!  
Et il se mit à frapper la porte, puis il prit une chaise pour les jambes, cherchant de l'abattre.  
Dans sa tête les idée se précipitaient : Sakura avait évoqué sa clé, ils savaient bien que c'était dangereux ! On aurait pu sentir l'aura magique, les trouver..C'était évident désormais qu'ils avaient été capturés, sûrement Sagaron avait le pouvoir de se déplacer dans l'espace.  
Shaoran criât, désespéré ; ne pas savoir si Sakura allait bien le tourmentait. Mais la porte semblait fermée avec la magie, car il ne réussissait néanche à la rayer. Alors il s'arrêta et essaya de réfléchir, même si la peur lui rendait très difficile de penser. Pourquoi les capturer ? Certes que Sagaron voulait les Sakura card, mais pourquoi capturer lui et Sakura ?  
Shaoran Ah !.... le déplacement d'énergie magique. dit il.   
Il en avait entendu parler quand Yué avait besoin de pouvoir pour survivre. Il l'avait reçu de Touya qui le lui avait offert.  
Shaoran Pour recevoir le pouvoir il faut que la personne qui le possède le veuillealors Sakura..  
Il frissonna. Sagaron ne voulait seulement les cartes, mais aussi le pouvoir de Sakura, voilà pourquoi il l'avait capturé.   
ShaoranAlors il veut la convaincre à le lui donner.Sakura doit désirer qu'il reçoit le pouvoir.  
Mais il ne peut pas la convaincre avec les menaces de mort, elle doit vraiment le désirer.   
Shaoran Non, elle ne le ferait jamais !!Et il ne peut pas lui faire du mals'il connaît la magie il saura sûrement que le pouvoir des cartes vient de Sakura, il ne voudrait jamais perdre ce pouvoir, non, il ne peut pas lui faire du mal  
Mais l'attente était terrible. Personne n'arrivait, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment un prisonnier, vu la beauté de la pièce.  
Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, Shaoran se leva, prêt à attaquer .Mais il s'arrêta sur place, une jeune femme d'une beauté surprenante venait d'entrer à pas lents. Elle Avait des cheveux raides très longs qui descendaient sur tout le dos, luisants avec des reflets rouges bordeaux. Les cheveux étaient recueillis au bout du dos avec une chaîne d'or. Sa peau était pale, presque blanche, et des yeux grands et noirs s'ouvraient dans sa figure .Elle portait une robe sombre avec plusieurs voiles qui lui enveloppaient le corps en le gonflant. Les épaules étaient nues ainsi que une bonne partie de la poitrine .Elle ne portait pas de chaussures, mais marchait à pieds nu, portant des bracelets à la cheville.  
Shaoran remarqua ses ongles longues et noires et des tatouages en forme de serpent qui montaient de la main vers le bras.  
La femme ne dit rien, arriva au centre de la salle en silence. La porte se ferma derrière elle.  
Femme Tu es le bienvenu dans mon humble château. fit elle en se penchant en avant.  
Shaoran Qui es tu ? Où est Sakura ?????!!!  
La femme lui adressa un regard indéfinissable Je me présente, je m'appelle Nausicaa et je suis la fidèle servante de notre Seigneur Sagaron, empereur de ce pays.   
Shaoran ça ne me regarde pas, Je veux savoir tout de suite où est Sakura et ce que vous lui avez fait !!...ou je devrais oublier que tu es une femme .fit il.  
Nausicaa resta de glace Il est inutile de me menacer. Je t'ai enlevé l'amulette et les cartes. Et ce château est contrôlé du pouvoir de l'empereur, qui d'ailleurs est trop puissant pour toi.  
Shaoran fronça les sourcils, il ne lui croyait pas. Il s'approcha de la femme et la prit pour le cou, le serrant fort. Je n'ai plus envie de répéter !!!!!!!OÙ EST SAKURA !!!  
La femme ne bougea guère, impassible comme une statue de marbre, Shaoran écarquilla les yeux.  
Shaoran Mais tu n'es pas une femme, tu es un robot !!  
Nausicaa J'ai simplement appris à contrôler les émotion, je n'ai peur de rien, néanche de la mort.  
Shaoran lui lâcha le cou, elle était de glace, et souffla froidement C'est plutôt toi qui en a peur  
Shaoran Hein ? Que dis tu ?  
Nausicaa C'est la verité. Elle avança à pas lent vers la table, où il y avait un vase rond plein d'eau. Elle regarda son image réfléchie.  
Nausicaa L'eau est froide  
Shaoran frissonna Hein ?....  
Nausicaa continuait à fixer l'eau grise, immobile. Shaoran sentit des frissons lui courir le long du dos, et une sensation horrible lui serrait le cur. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas voir, ils ne pouvaient pas croire à ce qu'ils avaient vu.  
Shaoran Aarrête !!!Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
Nausicaa Tu le sais bien..  
Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras pour l'amener vers le vase .Shaoran regarda l'eau grise et trembla.  
Shaoran NON !!!!il quitta son bras et recula, effroyé. Nausicaa se retourna doucement vers lui.  
Nausicaa Il est impossible de continuer comme ça. La vérité va éclater.  
Shaoran secoua fort la tête, qui avait commencé à lui tourner, elle était devenue lourde, mais il ne réussissait pas à croire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
NausicaaAs tu peur de toucher l'eau ?ça te rappelle trop de choses ?....  
Shaoran Non, non, non !  
Il ferma fort les yeux mais c'était inutile.Cette sensation de silence, un silence horrible, le silence de l'eau froide du lacet elle était belle, un ange blanc ..  
Shaoran hurla Sorcière !!!!!Tu m'as fait quoi ????????  
Nausicaa Rien du tout, c'est toi qui es arrivé à la vérité tout seul. Leve toi, Shaoran Li et aies le courage de regarder en face la réalité !!!!Admets ta culpabilité !!!!!!!!  
Shaoran allait presque sangloter et continuait cependant à répéter que non, ce n'était pas possible, elle avait tout inventé.mais Nausicaa ne bougeait point, attendait qu'il parlait tout seul.  
Nausicaa Maintenant tu as vu la vérité, viens ici.ce n'est que de l'aide.  
Shaoran avait les yeux rouges, continuait à crier non, enfin la femme réussit à le conduire là. Il regarda l'eau et la femme lui pris la main pour la tremper ensuite. Shaoran tressaillit, ouvra grand les yeux, sa main trembla. Il vit Sakura avec des yeux tristes dans la vase, plongée dans l'eau.  
Nausicaa C'est fini.  
Shaoran Tomba agenouillé par terre et éclata en sanglots, gémissant piteusement.  
Nausicaa C'est à toi de continuer, en as-tu le courage ?  
Shaoran NON !!C'EST PAS MOI QUI L'A TUEE' !!!!!!!  
Nausicaa Ah alors tu savais de quoi je parlais.  
Shaoran sentit son cur se brises en milles morceaux, qu'il n'aurait jamais plus pu recueillir.  
La mort était là, devant ses yeux incrédules.  
Shaoran se jeta par terre, il souffrait terriblement, il se mit les mains sur la tête qui lui semblait éclater de folie.  
Nausicaa Ce n'est que de l'aide, tu y es arrivé tout seul.  
Shaoran frissonnait, voyait sa peau blanche, trop blanche pour être vivante, qui semblait grise sous le miroir d'eau.  
Shaoran Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Sakura est vivante !!!!!!!!  
NausicaaAh oui ? Etoù est elle ?  
Shaoran Vous l'avez capturée et cachée ! Nous vous avez trouvé car elle a utilisé les cartes !  
NausicaaMais toi aussi tu as utilisé la magie, c'est pour cela que nous t'avons trouvé.elle continua, ses mots faisaient mal comme la lame subtile d'un couteau qui entre dans la chair sans faire du bruit. et tu étais là au ruisseau, seul qui parlait avec le vide de ton âme folle  
Shaoran Non, tu mentis !!!!!!!!  
Nausicaa..Et quand tu est arrivé ici tu dormais, mais parlais dans le rêve, tu l'appelais, ...tu nous a tout raconté  
Shaoran NON ! Non je l'ai vue, je lui ai parlé, j'ai vécu avec elle pour quatre jours !  
Nausicaa Admets le une fois pour toutes, elle est morte.  
Shaoran NON !!!!!!  
Nausicaa morte  
Shaoran NOOOOOOOOOOON !!!  
NausicaaJe sais tout maintenant de ta folie, et je peux te démontrer que tu as rêvé, après sa mort, car tu ne voulais pas y croiretu as imaginé qu'elle n'étais jamais morte..  
Shaoran gémit et pleura fort.  
Nausicaa Que tu l'avais sauvée de Youri, dans sa chambredis moi comment as fais tu à l'entendre ? Elle ne pouvait pas crier.  
ShaoranJ'ai entendu des bruits, je les ai entendus !!!!  
NausicaaMais si elle n'avais pas criéla vérité est que tu le savais déjà, tu as tout inventé.le lion ailé, les Harmew  
Shaoran Le lion était vrai !!!Je me suis battu contre lui !!!!!  
NausicaaDonc je suppose que tu es encore blessé au brasnon ?  
Shaoran cligna les yeux et tourna doucement la tête vers le bras qui n'avais pas une griffe.  
Shaoran La blessure ! La blessure, où est elle ?  
Nausicaa Selon toi, où, si non dans ta tête ? Mais je vois avec plaisir que tu es revenu à la raison, tes yeux ont commencé à voir la réalité  
Shaoran sanglota, des larmes coulèrent Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal !!!!!Je ne voulais pas !!!!Je l'aime, je l'aime plus que ma vie !....  
Nausicaa Je le sais.  
Le gars ferma les yeux, et il revint à quatre jours avant.Il étais dans le bois face à face à la plus belle créature qu'il avait jamais vu, une nymphe du bois.  
Nausicaa Tu la voulais  
Shaoran Non, ce n'est pas vrai !!!!!Je voulais seulement lui parler ! C'est elle qui a commencé à courir !!!  
Sakura le vit.Elle palit.Mais recueillît ses forces pour la dernière solution qu'il lui restait : s'enfuir.  
Et elle courut, comme une lièvre, ses jambes maigres lui donnaient un élan formidable, sautant sur les troncs des arbres couchés par terre, traversant le bois qu'elle connaissait bien.  
Shaoran était lancé à la poursuite, était là derrière elle qui avait une peur folle, son pauvre cur lui faisait mal.Elle arriva au précipice et s'arrêta, les yeux ecarquillés. Sauter ? Mieux mourir !!!Seulement l'idée d'avancer la faisait évanouir  
Mais les pas se précipitèrent derrière elle, qui se retourna vers le lac ; elle regarda avec terreur le miroir d'eau, tout gris, la surface de l'eau immobile.  
Shaoran Sakuraaaaa !!!!  
Sakura AAAaaaaah !!Elle avança, la terre tomba sous ses pieds. Elle précipita et plongea dans l'eau.  
Shaoran Oh non ! Sakura !!Il se plongea lui aussi dans l'eau froide et grise, la chercha sous l'eau ; il vit un corps à deux mètres de profondeur qui ne bougeait pas, ses vêtements flottaient doucement .Il lui entoura la taille d'un bras et la porta à la surface, ce fut long et fatiguant, elle risquait de le faire plonger de nouveau. Et il arriva sans souffle au bord de l'eau, Sakura était couchée par terre.  
Shaoran lui prit la tête entre les mains et la secouaSAKURA !!  
Mais elle ne bougea pas. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, immobiles, sans lumière .Le gars sentit la peur grandir, la gorge lui faire mal, il continua à la secouer en vain. Alors il la prit pour les épaules et vit avec horreur que sa tête retombait d'une façon pas naturelle sur la poitrine. Comme si son cou s'était  
Shaoran hurla sur le parquet de marbre Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!Noooon !  
Brisé..La chute lui avait brisé le cou, elle était morte tout de suite.Et il tenta de la réanimer, n'ayant pas le courage d'admettre la vérité, lui fit du bouche à bouche pour des minutes, sanglotant fort, pour lui mouiller toute la figure de larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça, sa tête retombait sur sa poitrine, il pleura fort dans le bois où personne ne pouvait entendre son chagrin. Et il resta avec le corps de la morte toute la nuit, incapable de s'en séparer, attendant la résurrection. Car il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, elle aurait eu froid, elle s'était toute mouillée..  
NausicaaC'est là que tu a commencé à rêver  
Shaoran serrait son corps pale et froid dans ses bras.  
Shaoran Elle dort.  
Il creusa le terrain avec ses mains, en silence.Puis il déposa la fille dans son lit de terre, pour la recouvrir ensuite.  
Shaoran Dors, Sakura, dors  
NausicaaEt tu as commencé à inventer toute une autre histoire, disant que nous étions tes ennemis, tu es venu nous chercher pour nous tuer.Car tu avais besoin d'un coupable.  
Shaoran pleurait par terre, puis il se dressa tout à coup et fixa Nausicaa dans les yeux Mais nous avons fait l'amour dans le bois !ça je ne l'ai pas inventé !!Je l'ai embrassé, caressée, enlacée, je l'ai sentie au dessous de moi !!....  
Nausicaa Car c'était ce que tu voulait voire  
Shaoran cru de mourir de peine, donc c'était tout un rêve ! Un rêve doux merveilleux duquel il venait de se reveiller. Mais elle était morte..Sa Sakura, sa belle Sakura avait terminé d'exister, il n'aurait plus entendu sa voix délicieuse chanter, comme ce jour là, dans le bois.Pourtant elle le lui avait dit, elle était triste les derniers minutes, que quelqu'un aurait pu les séparer ; il n'y avait pas cru.  
NausicaaMais ton rêve ne t'a pas menti, il t'a fait voir ce que tu voulais, ce qu'elle voulais : te voir heureux.  
Nausicaa s'agenouilla près de lui qui ne l'écoutait plus, complètement plongé dans la douleur.Il s'endormit.   
Il ouvrit les yeux après une nuit lourde et sombre de cauchemars. Il se leva du lit où quelqu'un l'avait mis, lui enlevant le pull, restant à torse nu.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Nausicaa entra, lui portant du thé sur un plateau d'argent. Elle posa le plateau sur le lit, il ne la regarda point, les yeux perdus.  
NausicaaPourtant tu dois manger quelque chose.  
Shaoran ne lui répondit pas.Il se leva et alla à la table pour y appuyer les mains.  
Nausicaa Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est fini, Sakura est morte, il faut tourner page.  
Elle se leva .Tu as des qualités surprenantes ! Avec ton pouvoir tu pourrais aider Sagaron, notre empereur à devenir encore plus fort !  
Shaoran ça ne me regarde pas.Je ne veux plus vivre.  
NausicaaSakura était belle, mais tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi ! Les richesses de la terre seront à toi, Shaoran Li, il suffit que tu dises oui et le monde sera à tes pieds..Donne ta force à notre Seigneur et tu aura le pouvoir suprême !  
Shaoran Je m'en fiche !!!Rien n'a plus d'importance pour moi, maintenant !!!  
Nausicaa lui adressa un regard coquin.  
NausicaaAh alors c'est une fille que tu veux  
Shaoran Je ne veux aucune fille.  
NausicaaEt moi ?Je ne suis pas assez belle pour toi ?  
Elle s'approche de lui et le fixa de ses yeux noirs comme du charbon. Elle lui mit les mains sur le torse nu et lui caressa celui-ci avec ses doigts de fée.  
Shaoran souffla Laisse moi en paix  
Nausicaa ferma les yeux et souffla comme une vipère Mmmmmm je sais ce que tu veuxSakura te l'a dit, tu auras du chercher une autre fille je sais ce que tu désiresEt elle fit descendre la main au niveau de son entrejambe, qu'elle caressa avec envie.  
[Meimi :PUTAIN !!!!!PUTAIN, PUTAIN, PUTAIN !!!!!Je crache à toi!!!!!!!!]  
Shaoran la repoussa violement la faisant chanceler Je t'ai dit de me laisser en paix !!!!!Vas au Diable !!!!!!  
[Meimi :Bravooooooooot'es le meilleur !!]  
Nausicaa fit une grimace C'est une question de temps, tu verrasce seras toi-même à me demander de venir dans ton litElle sortit et claqua la porte, énervée.  
Shaoran se jeta sur le lit et pleura, pleura pour des heures, vidant le cur de la douleur qui lui faisait mal. La douleur était atroce, risquait de le faire devenir fou. Il y avait pensé, pour toute la nuit, il savait déjà comment faire pour se délivrer de ce poids .Il se leva, alla vers le mur, où un portrait terrifiant de guerre pendait. Il le saisit et le jeta vivement par terre, la vitre se brisa en milles morceaux. Il recueillit un fragment, le plus gros.  
Shaoran Je viens te rejoindre, Sakura  
Il allait se couper les veines .Mais au dernier moment il réfléchit avec une lucidité impressionnante:et si la glace n'était pas trop tranchante ? Il ne serait pas réussi à se donner la mort.  
Shaoran Il faut que j'essaye, avant.Il se fit une légère blessure sur le bras, et un peu de sang coula sur sa peau.  
Shaoran ça ne va pas !!  
Et il se mit à songer, où trouver quelque chose de plus tranchant, il pensa pour des heures, rien à faire.Pendant ce temps, le sang avait continué à couler de son bras pour coaguler ensuite.  
Shaoran Je dois le faire avant qu'elle revienne, ou elle pourrait me l'empêcher !!  
Et il regarda pour toute la pièce en vain, rien.Enfin ses yeux se collèrent sur le grand miroir qui réfléchissait lui-même.Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais le miroir était collé au mur, ou mieux il semblait être encastré dans le mur. Mais il avait autre à quoi penser. Il s'approcha du miroir et y appuya les paumes, pour demander à soi même comment s'en sortir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bras où la blessure avait terminé de couler.Il écarquilla les yeux, peut être il avait les hallucinations. Shaoran continua à fixer son bras dans le miroir, ébahi, Il se toucha celui-ci et sentit une autre blessure, désormais refermée.  
(à suivre)  
[Kikouuuuuuuuuu à tous !!!!la fanfic est presque terminée, il me reste juste un chapitrej'éspère que personne n'ait pleuré, noooooonmerci à Fleur de Lys !!!!Merci à Jessy !!!!je vous aime !!!!C'est grace à votre soutien si j'ai continué à ecrire, merciiiiiiiii !!!!!!!  
Meimi  
contena.begvirgilio.it]


	6. 6

  
  
Chapitre 6  
Vers la liberté

Shaoran resta avec les yeux collés au miroir. La blessure était là, cette blessure qu'il connaissait bien. Il continua à la toucher, incrédule. Il ferma les yeux, puis les ouvrit de nouveau, disparue.  
Shaoran Comme ???.....  
Il regarda avec des grands yeux dans le miroir et sur son bras, rien.  
Shaoran Ah ! Je vais devenir fou.  
Puis il réfléchit et se toucha de nouveau le bras. Et il sentit le sang coagulé de la blessure qu'il venait de se procurer, et l'autre blessure, la plus ancienne.  
Shaoran eut chaud Maismais alors..  
Ses yeux ne voient pas bien ?   
Shaoran C 'EST QUOI CE TRUC D'ENFER !!!!!!  
Il appuya les coudes sur la table et se mit la main devant la bouche, il secoua la tête.  
Shaoran Fou..je vais devenir fouje ne peux plus vivre sans elle voilà la vérité..  
Mais la vieille blessure était là, le tact ne pouvait pas le tromper. Et il la vit de nouveau, puis disparut.  
Une goutte de sueur lui coula le long du cou.   
Shaoran C'est la blessure, c'est à cause de la blessure si je vois !...mais oui..j'ai perdu du sang etil tressaillit et le poison est sorti  
Sa tête sembla éclater, ils l'avaient drogué donc !!!!Et une petite quantité de poison était sortie.   
Il se mit à tournoyer pour toute la pièce, inquiet, les idées se précipitaient dans sa tête  
Shaoran Jukan ! .le sérum des rêves  
C'était une drogue qu'on prépare à partir des baies de myrte, des feuilles d'acajou , de coca et d'autres qu'il ne se rappelait plus.On administre la drogue sur quelqu'un qui dort et on lui parle doucement jusqu'à rejoindre le conditionnement. Au réveil la personne est convaincue d'avoir vécu ce qu'on lui a fait croire, donc même si ses yeux voient le cerveau n'est pas capable de comprendre ce qu'il voit, comme un fou enfin.   
Shaoran Ils..Ils m'ont fait croire d'avoir tué Sakuraelle est vivante alors !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ah ! Elle est vivante ! Mon Dieu !!!!Et il tomba par terre, se mit à rigoler comme un malade.  
Shaoran AHA !!!!ELLE EST VIVANTE !!!!!!!!!!!  
Il allait éclater de joie, oubliant qu'il n'était qu'au debout. Enfin Nausicaa lui avait raconté une histoire un peu drôle mais il était tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas réussi à raisonner.  
Il se calma, avait les larmes aux yeux .Le poison coulait encore dans ses veines, mais il rouvrit la blessure pour faire sortir encore du sang.Et petit à petit il vit que les images de mort allaient disparaître de sa tête, se rendant compte que c'était un dessin réalisé par un peintre que n'était pas lui.  
Shaoran Faux, il était tout faux !!!Que le Diable les importes !!!Donc j'avais raison ? Mais pourquoi cette mise en scène ?...S'il voulaient le pouvoir de Sakura, pourquoi me tromper ?  
Et il arriva à la clé de tout : le pouvoir de Sakura. Il savait que pour obtenir le pouvoir de Sakura, il fallait qu'elle désire de le donner à quelqu'un, mais comment ? Comment la convaincre ? Si Shaoran avait cru qu'elle était morteil ne comprenait pas, il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Sans doute Nausicaa avait cherché de le séduire pour obtenir son pouvoir, mais Sakura ?  
Shaoran Ah ! Nausicaa voulait coucher avec moi.si Sakura le savaitil eut chaud.Ils voulaient la rendre folle !!!  
Il se tourna brusquement .Le miroir !!!!!!!!!Il est un judas !!!!!!!  
Il saisit la chaise et la jeta de force sur le miroir qui se brisa, la pièce noire s'ouvrit au delà.  
Shaoran vit dans le noir le corps d'une fille liée au mur et bâillonnée.  
Sakura MMMMmmm !!!!!Elle chercha de se délivrer des cordes qui lui liaient les chevilles et les mains à des anneaux en métal, elle formait une croix avec les jambes et les bras.  
Shaoran courut chez elleSAKURA !!!!Oh Sakura !!!Il lui prit la tête entre les mains, il pleura.  
Shaoran Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens  
Sakura MMMMmmm !!!  
Shaoran Oh ?Ah !!!Désolé !!!!!!Il lui enleva le mouchoir qui lui empêchait de parler.  
Sakura souffla fort.Aaaaaah ! Finalement !!!J'en pouvais plus !!!  
Shaoran Tu vas bien ???  
Sakura Ouimais ça a été dur,je t'ai vu pendant tout ce tempset...elle fit une grimace Nausicaapffffffui.  
Shaoran Je n'aurais jamais puil posa ses lèvres sur celles de la fille, pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Et il partagea longtemps sa bouche avec celle de la fille, lui caressant la langue de sa langue.  
Puis il la regarda toute, rougissant Bah.j'avoue que nos argousins sont terribles mais ils ont eu une bonne idée.  
Sakura Hein ? Laquelle ?  
Il lui embrassa le cou descendant vers la fossette à la base de celui ci et lui caressa le sein ouvrant les mains, puis les hanches, enfin glissa les mains sous la robe pour remonter aux fesses, attirant Sakura vers soi.  
Shaoran murmura, ronronnant comme un chat Comme tu es belle..j'adore cette position.  
Sakura (PIVOINE !!!)Shaoran kun !!!!!!!!!S'il te semble le bon moment!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shaoran (un peu déçu, le sang qui bouillait encore) Ohmais promets moi que nous le ferons de nouveaumême si c'est toi à me lier  
Sakura (paralysée) OO aaaaaah ???  
Quelques minutes après il la délivra des cordes (Ohé !!Sans rien faire avant, qu'aviez-vous pensé ????!!) Et il remarqua la porte de la pièce.  
Sakura Oh j'ai mal aux bras et aux chevilles!!!  
Shaoran Courage..La porte de ma chambre était fermée avec la magie, et cette-ci ?  
Sakura Je ne crois pas, je n'aurais jamais pu l'ouvrir  
Il la poussa, elle s'ouvrit, elle portait vers un long couloir.  
Sakura Attend ! Ce n'est pas prudent !  
Shaoran Okay.  
Sakura C'était Sagaron qui venait ici très souvent, il voulait me convaincre que tu m'aurais trompé avec Nausicaa.  
Shaoran Et puis ?  
Sakura Je ne sais rien, j'ai toujours été dans cette pièce.  
Shaoran Il faut retrouver les cartes et les sceptres. Ou nous sommes vraiment perdus.  
Sakura Sagaron a dit qu'il aurait utilisé les cartes pour en faire un livre pareil à celui de Clow-san, et qu'il l'aurait mis dans la salle du trone.ou sur son trone, je n'ai pas compris.  
Shaoran Et les sceptres ?  
Sakura Avec.  
Shaoran souffla Kay, allons-y !  
Ils sortirent de la porte, il n'y avait personne.  
Shaoran chuchota C'est bizarre qu'il n'y a personne.  
Sakura Il n'y a pas trop de monde, Sagaron craint qu'on puisse lui voler quelque chose, enfin il craint que quelqu'un puisse pratiquer la magie dans son château .Il a confiance seulement en Nausicaa, la megère et en un group de soldats qui font la guarde.  
Shaoran Tant mieux pour nous !  
Ils arrivèrent au fond du couloir, où une salle immense s'ouvrit. C'était la salle du trône, d'un style vaguement baroque. Le trône se trouvait au fond, un peu plus en haut du parquet. Des armatures du moyen Age se trouvaient le long des murs, et un long tapis rouge portait vers le trône même.  
Des Ah ! Le livre, il flotte en l'air !!!  
Au dessus du trône en effet il y avait un livre Bleu foncé autour duquel des cercles lumineux tournaient .Le livre était fermé avec la magie d'un cadenas doré, impossible de le toucher.   
Sakura Il nous faudrait une clé pour ouvrir le livre  
Shaoran Une clé comme la tienne ! Le sceptre enfin !  
Sakura Ah, regarde la couverture ! Nos amulettes y sont incrusté !  
C'était Hummm.. Je ne sais pas si ça marchera mais.. Peut être si tu appelle ta clé elle sortira du livre !  
Sakura Et si ça ne marche pas ?  
Shaoran Alors Sagaron nous découvrira tout de suite et ce sera la fin  
Sakura Ah.  
Sakura se concentra, puis leva les bras vers le ciel prononçant la formule ; le cercle brilla sous ses pieds.Clé qui possède le pouvoir de l'étoile, montre moi ta véritable puissance ! Moi Sakura je te l'ordonne !!!!!  
La clé trembla, collée au livre, pour sortir tout à coup.Elle s'arrêta en l'air sans se transformer en sceptre, Sakura la prit et l'utilisa pour ouvrir le cadenas. Tout de suite, le livre arrêta de briller et tomba par terre ; l'amulette de Shaoran se décolla de la couverture.  
Sakura Heureusement !!!Elle ouvrit le livre et recoupera soit ses cartes soit celles de Shaoran ainsi que son amulette.  
Shaoran Il nous a sûrement entendu, car nous venons de pratiquer la magie  
Sakura ...... !!!!  
La fille tressaillit, puis Eh non !!!Tu as vu trop de films mon vieux !!!!!  
Shaoran Hein ????...  
Sakura Tssssk !!...Pourquoi doit on avoir le combat final ?Si nous en allons avant qu'il arrive !!...  
Shaoran Il faut trouver la porte .  
Sakura Laquelle ?  
FLASHBACK :  
Il était soir, un soir limpide sans nuages.Sakura venait de rentrer chez soi   
et portait un sac à la main.  
Sakura Je suis revenuuuuuuue !!!  
Elle regarda le tableau noir :  
Touya : travail jusqu'à 23h30 au restaurant  
Papa : Je reste à tokyo pour ce soir.J'arrive demain matin.  
Sakura fit une grimace.Oh noooon je suis seule  
Elle prit le portable et appela Tomoyo.  
Sakura Ah ! Tomoyo chan, pourrais tu  
Voix .... sommes absent pour le moment. Laissez un message , merci.  
Sakura (deçue)Ah  
Elle s'assit sur le divan et sortit du sca l'etrange objet qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle s'était rendue chez l'antiquaire pour faire un cadeau à son père, vu que son anniversaire était le lendemain. Il l'aurait surement aimé, car il était professeur d'archéologie à l'Université.Et puis il adorait sa fille !  
Sakura prit l'objet en main et le regarda de tous les coté.Il était rond, un éspèce de coffret en bois avec des symboles dessus qui formaient un cercle. L'antiquaire lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, en plus il n'était pas réussi à l'ouvrir.Surement un coffret pour bijoux du 1870-1930 au maximum, appartuenu à une famille noble d'Osaka ou de Tokyo. Toutefois la fille ne l'avais pas acheté pour en faire en cadeau, mais car dès qu'elle l'avait prit en main avait eu un drole de sensation, comme si quelqu'un l'appelait et lui soufflait en l'oreille de l'acheter.  
Alors elle le prit, revint chez soi pour l'observer mieux.  
Sakura composa un autre numero.  
Voix Allo?  
Sakura Shaoran -kun, c'est moi Sakura!Pourrais tu venir chez moi? C'est important !  
Au bout de 5 minutes il arriva (bah quand c'est Sakura à l'appeler il a les ailes aux pieds!!). Sakura le fit entrer et lui fit voir l'objet.  
Shaoran Je n'ai jamais vu rien de pareil..et..cette aura est drole.  
Sakura Avant j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre une voix qui m'appellait, une voix d'homme.  
Shaoran Ah ?  
Sakura Et je ne réussis pas à l'ouvrir, en plus.  
Shaoran Peut etre c'était mieux si tu le laissait à la boutiqueon ne sait jamais..  
Ils continuèrent à discuter pour toute la soirée, mais sans réussir à y comprendre quelque chose.  
Enfin Sakura se lassa .  
Sakura J'en peux plus..  
Shaoran Attend, je te porte quelque chose à boire okay ?  
Sakura Ah ce n'est pas nécessaire ..  
Shaoran Oh ne t'en fais pas  
Il alla en cuisine, ouvrit le frigo.  
Sakura Aaaaah !  
Shaoran Hein ????  
Il revint en courant et vit un cercle noir , une espèce de porte en pleine salle qui amenait vers un abime sombre. Le cercle était formé par les symboles qu'ils venaient de regarder sur le coffret qui se trouvait par terre, ouvert.Dans la pièce souffla un vent très fort qui poussa Sakura vers la porte, elle y tomba en arrière . Il ne fit pas à temps à lui saisir la main, puis il la suivit, avalé par le noir.  
FIN DU FLASHBACK  
Shaoran Il faut trouver un coffret comme celui là, c'est la clé nécessaire à ouvrir la porte.  
Sakura Mais où ?  
Le vent souffla sans la salle, une nuage noire apparut se mit à tournoyer pour grandir et laisser paraître un homme grand très robuste, avec une longue barbe grise. Il portait un habit bizarre, très long qui arrivait jusqu'au sol, noir, avec un manteau et un grand chapeau. Il portait un coffret en bois en la main.  
Sakura Ah ! Sagaron !  
Shaoran C'est lui ???  
Sagaron avança, puis s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux.  
Sagaron C'est ça que vous cherchiez, n'est ce pas ?  
Shaoran Donne le nous !!  
Sagaron Oh si c'est ça que vous voulezil le lui lança.  
Shaoran le prit Hein ?......  
Sagaron Au fait j'ai perdu. Je ne suis pas réussit à conquérir le pouvoir que je voulais. Prenez le et allez vous en.  
Sakura Comme ??...  
Sagaron sourit Allez vous en.  
Sakura et Shaoran se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
SagaronSi vous y réussissez !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura Ah ?  
Sagaron croisa le bras sur la poitrine ouis sortit une voix ténébreuse : Montre toi, clé de l'obscurité infinie ; moi Sagaron pour le pacte que j'ai stipulé, je te l'ordonne !  
Un long sceptre plus haut que Sagaron même apparut devant lui, avec un cercle au bout qui portait les mêmes symboles du coffret.  
Shaoran Oh nonSakura, fais attention !   
Shaoran sortit l'épée et frappa une carte chinoise de la lame Fuka ! Shourai !!!!  
Sagaron leva vers le ciel le sceptre, le pliant légèrement ; il fit paraître un escudo noir qui l'enveloppa et la foudre s'arrêta.  
Sagaron serra les lèvres Je n'ai pas encore commencé  
Shaoran (s'adressant à Sakura) Tu dois faire marcher ce truc là !!Dépêche toi !!!!!!  
Sakura Mais si je ne me rappelle plus comment j'ai fait !!!!!!!!  
Shaoran Je ne t'ai pas vue l'utiliser, tu es l'unique qui peux le faire !!!  
Sagaron plia en avant le sceptre, murmurant une formule en une langue incompréhensible.  
Shaoran Concentre toi !!!!  
Sagaron Jumaki ga sotari no totoro  
Sakura regarda le coffret, une goutte de sueur coula de sa joueEt pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces symboles..celui ci est...  
Sagaron ...Gahuri !!!  
Shaoran prit Sakura dans ses bras et la poussa par terre brusquement ; un foudre explosa à deux pas d'eux, les poussant sur le parquet pour une dizaine de mètres.  
Shaoran se dressa Mince !il sait utiliser ma tecnique!  
Sakura Alors les cartes aussi???  
Shaoran J'espère non  
Sagaron traça une crois en l'air avec la pointe du sceptre, des cercles lumineux apparurent, tournant doucement sur eux-mêmes, ralentissant le mouvement comme un ressort qui va bondir.  
Sakura Ah ! Ces sont des lames !!!!  
Les cercles se lancèrent vers les deux jeunes qui réussissent à esquiver le coup, même si une lame coupa un bout de la robe de Sakura.  
Shaoran Sakura, dépêche toi !!  
Sakura (regardant le coffret) Je le premier je le connais..c'est un pontet celui-ci..AH !!! La terre et l'Ile !!!!  
Sagaron Non !!!Vous ne quitterez jamais ce monde VIVANTS !!!Hytare taretou geki !  
La terre trembla au dessous de leurs pieds et une fissure s'ouvrit entre Sakura et Shaoran pour grandir ensuite et créer un véritable précipice sans fond. Sakura chancela et tomba dans le précipice, Shaoran lui saisit la main au dernier instant, mais il allait tomber lui aussi sous le poids de Sakura qui le poussait vers le bas, la terre commença à ébouler au dessous de lui.  
Shaoran grognaGghhh.ouvre la porrrrte !!!Je ne pourrais..pasrrrésister longtemps.ugh!!!!  
Il était allongé par terre et Sakura se tenait d'une main, de l'autre elle serrait le coffret.Ses jambes remuaient en le vide cherchant de s'appuyer à la parois.  
Sakura Ah !!!! Ne me laisse pas, Shaoran !   
Mais sa main glissa de la sienne, elle tomba dans le vide.  
Shaoran NOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura sentit son corps accélérer la vitesse de chute, impuissante contre la force de graviter. Elle serra les dents : NON !  
Shaoran était à genoux, au bord du précipice, les yeux terrorisés, ne voyant plus rien dans le noir où elle était disparue.SAKURAAAAAA!!!  
Une lumière naquit au fond du précipice, et un sifflement se dirigea rapidement vers l'haut ; Sakura sortit avec deux ailes candides sur les dos.  
Shaoran SAKURA !!!!  
Elle atterra près de lui et les ailes disparurent dès qu'elle mis pied sur terre.  
Elle avait le sceptre en main, dans l'autre le coffret.  
Sakura sourit satisfaiteJ'ai comprit comment ça marche !!La Terre est notre monde, le pont est la porte dimensionnelle, et l'Ile est ce monde, pas vrai ? Ah ah ah !!!  
Elle ouvra la main et pressa les trois symboles en succession : Terre, pont, ile.Rien n'arriva.  
Sakura Hein ???Comment ??????Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ????  
Shaoran Tu en es sure ?  
Sagaron leva vers le ciel le sceptre une dernière fois.Adieu.Lasurei Futaka nego!!!!!!  
Sakura C'est ce que j'ai fait pour venir dans ce monde !  
Shaoran lui prit le coffretPour venir..et pour revenir ? Mais oui, c'est le contraire !!!!!!!!!  
Cette fois tout le château trembla et des fissures sourirent sur tous les murs et sur le plafond : le palais allait s'écrouler, au dessus du plafond s'ouvrit une salle et les meubles lourds commencèrent à tomber.Une poussière blanche se leva pour toute la salle.  
Shaoran fit pour s'abriter.  
Sakura empoigna le coffret et hurla, pressant les symboles sur ce dernier : ILE ; PONT TERRE !!!!!!!!  
Le cercle noir apparut au centre de la salle, et un vent fort souffla.  
Sagaron resta immobile, presque contemplant la destruction de son palais.  
Sagaron Vous n'en sortirez pas vivants.  
Sakura Shield !!!!!!!  
Elle s'abrita avec Shaoran sous l'escudo, et se mirent à courir vers le cercle.Ils sautèrent se tenant par la main à travers la porte, qui se referma et furent engloutis par l'abîme.  
Tout était noir autour d'eux, ils se sentaient transporté comme dans un tunnel, et un fort vent les faisait tournoyer en l'air.Enfin au bout du tunnel un cercle lumineux, qui se révéla être la porte sur leur monde ; ils la traversèrent et finirent pas terre dans la salle de Sakura.  
L'autre coffret était encore là, par terre, ouvert. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, les deux clés dimensionnelles explosèrent pour devenir des nuages de poussière.  
Sakura se releva avec peine, Shaoran se massagea la tête.  
Sakura Uuufff ,.c'est fini.  
Shaoran (étourdi)Ouais..urgh.nous sommes revenurien n'a changé.  
Sakura ça veut dire que le temps s'est arrêté ??  
Shaoran Ouiil regarda l'horloge. 22h30 du 12 Février, le soir où tout avait commencé.nous avons voyagé à travers le temps et l'espace.  
Sakura Comme si rien n'était arrivé doncmaintenant mes souvenirs sont plus clairs.  
Shaoran sourit Pas exactement. Quelque chose est arrivé.  
Sakura (rouge) ...ah..  
Il la prit dans ses bras la serrant fort et l'embrassa.

FIN  
[Saluuuuuuu à tous !!!!!!.Oh j'ai eu du mal à ecrire ce chapitre, je ne savais plus qu'inventerbah je ne l'aime pas, je voulais seulement terminer la fanfic le plus tot possible, j'en avais marre !Comme j'ai dit, je ne voulais pas laisser une fanfic à moitié, mais je n'avais pas envie d'inventer grand-chose, voilà.Donc si après avoir lu une dizaine de lignes vous avez fait un bond vers la fin je vous dit que vous avez bien fait !!!!Moi je n'aurais pas continué la lecture,je serais glissée directement lire le Happy end..LOL Où était Nausicaa, les soldats et tou le reste ?Je ne sais pas, peut etre ils dormaient..LOL  
Pour m'écrire :  
contena.begvirgilio.it  
(à cette adresse, pas sur hotmail !!!!!!!)  
Meimi]


End file.
